Born to Disrupt the World
by SukiYumi
Summary: The Yu Yu gang is in Highschool, so what happens when they have to organize another tournament to draw out a powerful new opponent? Stuff. Lots of stuff. Yu YuOCs
1. Prologe: In the Beginning

The Yu Yu gang are all in high school, and they were born to rule the school. But then three new girls come, and they are just as good at being bad as Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are. And, what's going to happen when a new foe appears? Will they all help? Or will their rivalry destroy them all?

Disclaimer: Of course I own Yu Yu Hakusho! I mean everyone knows that a thirteen-year-old girl owns one of the best animes in the world! (In case you didn't get that, no I don't own it.)

Leiko: Hey pplz! Another Ficcy brought to you by yours truly!

CrimsonSash: Hey, since you forced your way into my fic, I'm going to do the same to you!!!!

Tenshi No Koori: Me too!!!

::The caffeine's affects wear off Leiko::

Leiko: Fine by me, I find you quite amusing.

CrimsonSash: Aren't you mad that we broke into your house!?!

Leiko: I left the door unlocked, to me that says open invitation.

Tenshi No Koori: But we came through the window, not the door.

Leiko: Why? You have the keys to my house.

Tenshi No Koori: Hey! You said they were fakes! ::Turns to glare at CS::

CrimsonSash: SHUT UP!!! Um. we. uh. came in that way because. uh. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

Leiko: Whatever, I have a fic to write anyway.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Born to Disrupt the World

Prologue: Memories of a World Long Past.

The little blue-haired girl watched confused as man after man fell over. Suddenly she saw her father's face. 'Papa!' the little girl thought happily. She was about to call out to him when he too fell over like the other men, just as they had; first she heard a bang, then someone fell over with red stains on their clothes, this time it was her father.

The little girl turned around and saw a tall man with many other people standing behind him. She cocked her head in confusion. 'Is this a game?' she thought. 'It must be, look at how happy those standing people are!' She then smiled happily and decided she wanted to play to! When she heard another bang, she fell over and lay still just like the others had.

After twenty minutes of lying there, she began to get bored. She hoped it was their turn to be the standing people soon. Soon the bangs stopped. She waited for someone to tell her to get up, that it was her turn to be it, but nobody did. Frowning the little girl stood up and looked around. 'Where are the standing people?' she wondered, 'the game must be over. But I never got a chance to be it!' She scowled at this thought. Walking over to where her parents lay side-by-side, she shook them and said "Mommy, Daddy, get up, I think the game is over." When they didn't move she shook them harder, "Get up! I want to go home now! This isn't fun anymore!"

Seeing that her parents weren't moving she sat back on her heels trying to decide how to wake them up. 'Yukio will know!' The little girl thought looking for her older brother. Her forehead wrinkled in thought as she tried to figure out where her brother was. 'Well, today Mommy took me and Yukio to find formal kimonos for the Spring Fair. Then we went to get ice cream, that's when daddy called mommy and she took us to a smelly 'bar' and told someone to watch us. Oh! And then me and Yukio snuck out to follow mommy. Oh! That's where he is! He stopped at a candy store! He must still be there!'

Grinning the little girl ran to the candy store and told her older brother, Yukio, what happened and asked how to wake their parents up.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

A twelve-year-old Mizuna sat quietly in a corner while her foster parents yelled at her brother for being 'worthless'. That was the last time she saw her brother. The only thing he said to her before he left that night was, "I can't take it anymore, I'm going to avenge our parent's death. Don't worry, I'll come back to you, I'd never leave ya' lil' sis'!" With that he grabbed his stuff, jumped out the window, onto the fire escape, and ran out into the night. And out of Mizuna's life.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

When Mizuna lost what remained of her family, she lost her cheerfulness, and didn't speak again for three years.

"Why are you so sad?" Mizuna glanced up at the owner of the voice through her tears. Standing in front of her were two girls who looked to be about a year older than her. The one who had spoken had gold hair and eyes, while the girl next to her had bright red hair and yellow eyes.

"Why are you so sad?" The golden hair girl repeated.

Mizuna stared at the girl. Didn't this girl know that she NEVER spoke?

"Look, if you don't want to tell me then fine, I don't care, just stop blubbering in my view!" The girl said scowling. Mizuna's tears dried up, she couldn't help it, this girl's temper was so quick!

"You have blue hair." The redhead pointed out. Mizuna watched amused, as the seen before her unfolded. "Kashaku! Did you really just notice that!?!" the golden haired girl asked, hitting Kashaku on the back of the head. "No Kin-Chan, I just now pointed it out." Kashaku said, remaining oblivious to her friend's annoyance. "Urgh!!!" Kin yelled. Mizuna couldn't help it anymore; she burst out laughing. "And what do you find so funny!?!" Kin demanded to know. Mizuna wasn't able to reply she was laughing so hard, soon Kin and Kashaku joined her.

When they were in control again Kin asked, "So, why were you so sad?" Mizuna sobered immediately. "It is of no consequence to you." She replied frigidly, she hated people meddling in her affairs. Kin just shrugged off the icy tone she had used, "So, you wanna come hang with us?" she questioned. Slowly Mizuna stood up and nodded, "Yeah. I'd like that."

They had been fast friends ever since.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Leiko: Hm. that was a little bit more serious than I had planned it to be.

CrimsonSash: I think it sucked!

Kin: You're still mad she doesn't care you broke into her house.

CrimsonSash: whose character are you anyway!?!

Kin: What does that have to do with anything?

Tenshi No Koori: I don't know, what does that mean Crimson?

CrimsonSash: I'm surrounded!

Kashaku: By what?

CrimsonSash: Fools!

Kin: Are you calling me a fool!?!

CrimsonSash: Well, you and everyone else in this room.

Kin: You wanna take this outside!?!

CrimsonSash: Anytime!

Mizuna: Shut up both of you!

Leiko: Really, don't make me separate you two!

::CS and Kin stick their tongues out::

Mizuna: Please review.

Kin: YEAH, or I'm gonna take my pent up anger out on you!

Kashaku: Are you talking to me?

Mizuna: No, we're talking to the readers.

Tenshi No Koori: Am I a reader?

Mizuna: Remind me never to invite you two over at the same time; one Kashaku is enough.

Kashaku: But, there's only one of me.


	2. Rivalries

Disclaimer: Lawyers: We are pleased to present you with a certificate saying that you own Yu Yu Hakusho. Unfortunately, you don't so we can't. Leiko: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Wake up.  
  
Kashaku: Yeah, it was just a bad dream.  
  
Kin: Kashaku, that's Yusuke you're talking to.  
  
Kashaku: Oh.  
  
*Kashaku faces Leiko*  
  
Kashaku: It's ok Leiko; it was just a bad dream.  
  
Kin: What was it about? Was there any blood!?!  
  
Leiko: It was horrible! These lawyers said that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Yusuke: But Leiko, you don't own us.  
  
Leiko: I must still be dreaming!  
  
Mizuna: You might want to fully wake up before CrimsonSash and Tenshi No Koori arrive.  
  
Leiko: I NEED COFEE!!!!  
  
Hiei: No, you need to start this fic.  
  
*Leiko drinks entire pot of coffee in one gulp*  
  
Leiko: All right, I'm awake now.  
  
Hiei: Sadly, no one cares.  
  
Leiko: Whatever Hiei!  
  
Youko (Kurama): So, you going to start this fic, or what?  
  
Leiko: I miss Suichii; he was so much nicer than you Youko.  
  
Youko: To bad I don't care what you think.  
  
Leiko: I'm going to start the fic, so YOU CAN STOP VERBALLY ABUSING ME NOW!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Born to Disrupt the World  
  
Chapter 1: Rivalries  
  
Mizuna was sitting in the kitchen when she heard a huge 'THUMP' followed by a few words that would make a trucker blush. Glancing up at the ceiling she smirked. 'Kin's up.' Then there was a second 'THUMP' followed by someone screaming about being stuck. This time she shook her head. 'Kashaku.'  
  
Standing up from where she had been seated at the table reading, Mizuna stretched and made her way over to oven. Sliding an oven mitt on, she opened the oven and pulled out a pan filled with cinnamon rolls. Setting the rolls on the table, she went to the fridge and took out the milk, the chocolate syrup, a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a tub of whip cream. Placing them all on the table, she sat in her seat and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
Mizuna was halfway done with her breakfast when her two foster sisters came thundering down the stairs. She smiled at them and said "We're going to be late to our first day at a new school thanks to you two."  
  
Kin just grinned and replied, "Only if we obey the speed limit!"  
  
Mizuna just laughed and finished eating. When they were done, the put their dishes in the sink, and headed out the door after saying goodbye to Kashaku's parents, Kin and Mizuna's foster parents.  
  
Opening the garage door they dragged their bikes out. Putting on their helmets, the girls hopped on their bikes and sped of to their new school.  
  
Mizuna was the first to pull up, followed closely by Kin, and then Kashaku pulled up last. Mizuna glanced up at their new school, before taking her helmet off. Flipping her waist long hair over her shoulder she examined the school grounds. Looking over her shoulder she saw Kin and Kashaku were doing the same, well Kin was, Kashaku was fervently trying to put her hair up in a ponytail without anything to hold it up with.  
  
Rolling her eyes Mizuna tossed Kashaku a hair thing. Getting off her motorcycle, Mizuna finally noticed all the people starting to gather around them. Glancing back at her foster sisters, she saw Kin giving everyone a frosty glance, warning them to stay away, and Kashaku looking for something in her backpack.  
  
"C'mon let's get to the office to get our timetables. We wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Kin said sarcastically.  
  
Nodding Mizuna started to lead the way into the building until a brown haired girl who stepped interrupted her into her path.  
  
"Hi! My name is Keiko and I just wanted to welcome you to Yu Yu High!" The girl said in an annoyingly perky voice.  
  
"Whatever, so are you going to get out of our way, or am I gonna have to MAKE you?" Kin threatened.  
  
Keiko stood there looking confused, she obviously wasn't expecting that for an answer.  
  
"HEY RETARD! Did you hear me? Or do I need to repeat myself?" Kin said angrily.  
  
Keiko looked dumbstruck before replying, "I'm NOT a retard, I'll have you know that I have a 3.9 GPA!"  
  
Kin glared at her. "And I'll have you know, I DON'T CARE! Being a brain doesn't make you any less susceptible to me kicking your frilly little butt to England and back!!!"  
  
When Keiko still didn't move Kin stepped forward and shoved her out of the way. They were about to continue on their way to the office when another voice stopped them. "And just what do you think that you are doing here in those outfits?" They turned around to come face to face with a tall, bulky teacher.  
  
Mizuna frowned, what was wrong with what they were wearing? Quickly she glanced over their outfits. She was wearing a pair of navy blue cargo capries, a black baby sleeved shirt that had a picture of an ice fairy on the front and ice blue writing on the back that said 'Ice Queen', as well as black sneakers, an anklet and a charm bracelet. Kin was wearing long black cargo pants, a tight black tank top that said 'I'm not prejudice, I hate everyone equally' in golden writing, black converses, tons of golden bangles on both arms, and a black jean jacket with the sleeves cut off. While Kashaku was wearing red nylon, hip-hop pants, an orange shirt with a little hip-hopper on the front, white sneakers and a red jacket with white racing stripes.  
  
"What we wear isn't any of your business, so just bug off!" Kin yelled.  
  
"It is my business, because you see, we wear uniforms, and you certainly aren't wearing them." The teacher replied smugly.  
  
"We're new here." Mizuna stated.  
  
"You should still have to follow proper protocol." The teacher persisted.  
  
Mizuna closed her eyes. This 'teacher' was getting on her nerves. Deciding it would be best to just ignore him, Mizuna and her sisters just left him there to talk to himself.  
  
Reaching the office, Mizuna walked in, explained who they were, filled out the paper work, got their timetables and left the office just in time to make it to their first class.  
  
When they entered their first class, (A/N: It's history, in case anyone cares.) everyone stopped talking and stared at them.  
  
"Hello, you must be the new students. My name is Mr. Ryo and I'll be your history teacher for the rest of the year. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves, and then you may take a seat. (A/N: Sorry if you go to homeroom first, I'm not really sure how public school works. Man, I'm deprived.)  
  
Kin stepped forward and introduced herself "My name is Kin Raikatuji. Don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't even think about me, and we'll get along just fine." When she finished she went and sat down at the desk towards the middle of the room.  
  
Next Kashaku stepped up. "Hi, my name is Kashaku Hitomi, I like pudding, cheetoes, cat's. and um, I really love to dance." With a happy smile she sat down at the desk located in the center of the front row.  
  
When it was Mizuna's turn she walked over to the desk by the window and sat down.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked looking slightly perturbed.  
  
Mizuna rolled her eyes, and standing up said, "My name is Mizuna Arishima."  
  
Before the teacher had a chance to comment on the shortness of her introduction, the door slammed open and in strode three boys. The first had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a green uniform. The next had red hair, green eyes and was wearing a pink uniform. The last had jet-black hair that defied gravity, dark red eyes and he was wearing black fighting pants and a loose, sleeveless blue shirt.  
  
"Urameshi, Kurama, Hiei! I believe the bell rang five minutes ago! This is not a good impression on our new students!" The teacher yelled angrily.  
  
The one in the green uniform looked up from his desk and asked, "We have new students?"  
  
The teacher sighed. "Girls, would you please reintroduce yourselves for our late students."  
  
Kin twitched and said, "I'm not going to repeat myself just because some prissy boys can't be on time to class!"  
  
Kashaku turned around in her chair to face the boys who were sitting on the back row and said, "Hi, I'm Kashaku! I like cats and dancing!"  
  
After waiting a few minutes the teacher grew impatient and yelled "Miss Arishima, please introduce yourself!"  
  
Mizuna glanced up from her book and said, "Why? They know my name because you just announced it to the world, and they don't need to know anything else."  
  
The teacher gave an exasperated sigh and started teaching them about American history.  
  
When that class was over Mizuna was putting her stuff into her backpack when a shadow fell over her desk. Glancing up she saw the ugly boy who sat behind Kashaku.  
  
"Hi, I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, and you're my new girlfriend." He told her.  
  
Mizuna stared at him wondering if this was a joke or something. "I hate to break it to you," She said picking up her bag, "But I'd rather eat a live cobra." With that she left a confused Kuwabara, and a laughing class.  
  
Checking her timetable she found she had trigonometry next. Scanning her list she saw that history was the only class she had with Kin and Kashaku. Shrugging she headed off to her class. Upon entering she met her teacher. The bubbly blond woman asked her to wait for the rest of the class and then to introduce herself. When the rest of the class arrived she found the only people who were in her advance history class were two of the three boys who had been late, the one with red hair and then the one with gravity- defying hair.  
  
Looking at the class she introduced herself. "My name is Mizuna Arishima." Then she went to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Is that all? Isn't there anything else you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked her.  
  
"That is all they need to know." She told the teacher.  
  
The teacher who shall henceforth be named Mrs. Tamura, frowned and said "Well, why don't you tell us why such a studious person as yourself transferred in the middle of the semester."  
  
Mizuna shrugged and said, "My sister was kicked out of our old school for beating up the wrestling and the kendo teams. I transferred here with her because the school board wanted me too."  
  
"Why did the school push it? From what I know, you are an exceptional student." The teacher probed further.  
  
"Well, they said it was because I'm the only one who can calm her down, but I'm fairly certain it had something to with the fact that I blew up the science lab, covered the cafeteria in mocha chino and dyed all the boy's uniforms and equipment pink, all right before a huge football game."  
  
"Your record said nothing about that." The teacher said confused.  
  
"That's because the school can't prove it." Mizuna replied coolly.  
  
Everyone except Hiei and Kurama stared at her amazed. They both narrowed their eyes; this new girl would be a threat to their reps as the most badass people in the school.  
  
Mizuna ignored all the looks she was getting and pulled out her copy of "Build Your Own Computer". Her laptop was totaled and she needed to build herself a new one.  
  
That was how her next three classes went; teachers pried, everyone stared at her, and she read. She thanked God that it was time for lunch.  
  
She waited patiently for Kin and Kashaku's class to let out for lunch. When it was finally over she asked them where they wanted to go for lunch. After a little arguing they finally decided to go and eat at (Joe's!) Shogun. Walking out to the parking lot they saw their bikes surrounded by admirers. Shaking her head Mizuna made her way through the crowd and sat on her dark blue and silver motorcycle. Kin got on her black and silver bike, while Kashaku hopped on her red and silver one.  
  
They were about to leave when the heard a voice say "Nice rides, almost as nice as ours. ALMOST!" Snapping their heads up they saw the same three guys who had been late to their first class, each one sitting on a bike that matched their personalities. The one in green was sitting on a black and green bike, the red haired one was sitting on a red and silver one, much like Kashaku's and last but not least was the black haired one who was perched atop a magnificent black, top of the line motorcycle with flames painted on.  
  
Mizuna shrugged his comment off and said "C'mon, we only have 45 more minutes for lunch, let's get going." She slid on her helmet and sped off towards the restaurant. Kashaku followed right after her. Kin however, drove up to the one in green and said "Your best racer versus mine, right here after school." Then she too left for Shogun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kashaku: I wonder who will win?  
  
Kin: We will of course, Mizuna's the fastest biker around! We can't lose!  
  
Mizuna: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Kin: Nope, can't say that I am.  
  
Mizuna: You didn't even ask me if I would participate in the race.  
  
Kin: What!?! You can't back out now! I CAN'T LOSE!!!  
  
Yusuke: Don't forget about our little wager!!!  
  
*Yusuke walks out laughing*  
  
Kin: Especially not to him!!!  
  
Mizuna: What bet?  
  
Kin: Oh. heh heh, it's nothing you'd be interested in it.  
  
Mizuna: Try me.  
  
Leiko: Don't forget readers, reviews make the world go 'round!  
  
Kin: Phew, saved by the authoress!  
  
Mizuna: Don't think this is the end of our conversation!  
  
Leiko: Yes it is; I'm going to stop the fic now, L8ter readers!!! 


	3. The Restaurant

Disclaimer: If you actually think that I own Yu Yu Hakusho, then you probably shouldn't be reading this fic. It has big words in it that you wouldn't understand; like "Hi" and "Up."  
  
Leiko: Hello readers, I'm happy that you could join us today.  
  
Yusuke: Who are you talking to?  
  
Leiko: Oh, I'm just pretending that I have readers!  
  
Hiei: Well aren't you optimistic.  
  
Leiko: Ye-Hey! Was that an insult!  
  
Hiei: Yes, but I didn't expect you to understand it.  
  
Mizuna: It was a little subtle for her to get, wasn't it?  
  
Leiko: Whose side are you on anyway!?!  
  
Mizuna: Now, or overall?  
  
Leiko: Um. How about. Both.  
  
Mizuna: At the moment; Hiei, but in the long run; myself.  
  
Leiko: Wait! When are you on my side?  
  
Mizuna: Hm. I'll have to check my schedule.  
  
Leiko: WHAT!!!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, hey. Let's not get violent here.  
  
*Leiko and Mizuna both turn and glare at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Unless of course, you want to get violent..Please don't hurt me!  
  
Leiko: While Mi-chan and I argue, you go ahead and read my fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Born to Disrupt the World Chapter 2  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I'm afraid we don't serve. children at our reseraunt." The waiter snootily informed Mizuna.  
  
Mizuna frowned. "I don't think it's any of your business how old I am unless I ask for an alcoholic beverage, which I don't plan on doing."  
  
"Please, you don't have the money to eat here!" He said rudely.  
  
Mizuna narrowed her eyes. "I have a problem with your attitude, my age is of no consequence to you, I have the money, now are you going to seat me at a table, or am I going to have to report you?"  
  
The waiter was starting to look rather nervous, but continued on blindly. "Prove that you have the money!"  
  
Mizuna shrugged and bringing out her wallet showed him the many bills she had. Seeing that she could indeed afford to eat here he tried to salvage the situation.  
  
"Why of course miss, may I take your coat? Would you like a table by a window? How many of your wonderful friends will be joining you today?"  
  
Mizuna smirked at his change in attitude. "No, I will keep my coat, any table will be fine, two and the name for the table is Arishima."  
  
"Arishima? As in Mizuna Arishima? The heiress to the Arishima fortune!?!" the waiter asked getting all starry eyed.  
  
"Okay, is it just me, or is this guy getting a little overly friendly?" A voice asked from right behind Mizuna.  
  
"Kin, finally here I see, is Kashaku with you?" Mizuna asked not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Yup, I'm right here!" Came Kashaku's Happy-go-lucky voice.  
  
"Good," And turning back to the waiter she said, "My party has arrived, may we be seated please?"  
  
"Of course, you are quiet lucky young lady, there is only one table left, it's for six people, but I'm sure you don't mind." Turning to look at the owner of the voice, Mizuna, Kin, Kashaku and the waiter saw an older version of the spiky, black haired boy.  
  
"M..m..mr. Reikami, what a pleasant surprise!" the waiter said nervously.  
  
Mr. Reikami raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it is. I saw how you were treating this lovely customer, we will talk about it further in my office." The waiter nodded, ashamed and went into Mr. Reikami's office.  
  
"I apologize for his behavior, I assure you that it will be dealt with immediately. Now if you will please follow me, I shall lead you to your table."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Reikami, I apprectiate your commendable demeaner. I hope that I do not seem to foreward, but, do have a son that attends Yu Yu High School?" Mizuna asked the owner of the Shogun chain. (A/N: I don't own it, neither does my made up person, I have no idea who does.. That is all.)  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have a son that attends there. His name is Hiei, I do hope he has been decent to you and your friends." Mr. Reikami replied; praying to god that she didn't want to add another lawsuit to his son's file.  
  
"Well, he seems to be very smart seeing as how he is in all of my classes; and I suppose he is nice once you get to know him," Mr. Reikami snorted at the thought of his son ever being 'nice' to anyone, at any time. "But to me he came off as the loner type."  
  
"Hmm. I do believe that that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my son. He- Well look, speak of the demon." Mr. Reikami said spotting his son entering the resteraunt.  
  
"Great. Just Great.." Kin said seeing Yusuke enter.  
  
"Hello son, what brings you here? Lunch perhaps? Or did you just come to see your dear ol' dad?" Mr. Reikami questioned his son, who was starting to look annoyed.  
  
"I brought my friends here for lunch." He replied, cutting off his dad's ranting.  
  
"Hmm. Well we might have problems with that. There's only one table left open. OH! I've got the answer! Hiei, your old man did it again!!!" Hiei's father exclaimed striking a pose.  
  
"And what might that be?" Mizuna asked him, 'It's amazing how different from his father Hiei is.'  
  
"You can sit together!!!" He explained happily.  
  
"Uh."-Mizuna  
  
"hn."-Hiei  
  
"HELL NO!!!"-Kin  
  
"WITH HER!?!"-Yusuke  
  
"K, k."-Kashaku  
  
"That would be fine Mr. Reikami."-Kurama  
  
"Great! Here is your table, and menus, I'll send someone ot take your order!" Mr. Reikami said, completely oblivious to the looks he was receiving from 4/6 of the tables occupants.  
  
"Great, now I have to eat while looking at your sorry faces!" Kin exclaimed angrily.  
  
"I hate to break it to ya' but you ain't no prize yourself." Yusuke replied, equally as angry.  
  
"Calm yourselves Children, I am calling a truce. I want to eat my meal in peace. Agreed?" Mizuna asked, daring anyone to oppose her.  
  
"But Mizunaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kin started to whine; but was silenced by a frosty glare from Mizuna.  
  
"Agreed." Hiei replied; he'd be damned if he was going to eat with Yusuke and the blond girl bickering on.  
  
"But Hieiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yusuke whined using the same tone as Kin had. Hiei didn't bother glaring, he knew it wouldn't work. Instead, he hit Yusuke upside the head with his menu, before handing it to him.  
  
"The sooner we finish eating, the sooner we can leave." Hiei told Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke stared at him, processing the information, and nodded solemnly.  
  
When the waiter arrived they were all ready to order, and they all began talking at once. When the waiter walked away, he was extremely confused, o he just brought the the party a platter of sushi.  
  
"YAY! I LOVE sushi!!!" Kashaku proclaimed happily. As it turned out, everyone in their party loved sushi. Although, not everyone would admit that they loved it. (*cough* HieiandMizuna *cough*)  
  
Kurama frowned as he looked around the table, the silence was deafining but he seemed to be the only one who noticed it. Hiei and Mizuna didn't mind the silence at all, Yusuke and Kashaku were to busy stuffing themselves full of sushi to notice anything, and Kin- Well actually Kin looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. Deciding that she was his best chance at an actual conversation, he decided to try and lighten the mood.  
  
"So, um. Kin." As the words left his mouth, Kurama realized he had nothing to talk about, but since he had started anyway, he plowed on blindly. "How is your sushi?" He asked stupidly. 'Great, now she probably thinks that I'm a fool.' Kurama thought dejectedly. 'Wait! I don't care what she thinks!' He was so busy trying to convince himself of this, that he almost didn't hear her responce.  
  
"It's good, soo.." This time it was Kin's turn to panic, "Do ayou know anything about the kendo club?" She finished weakly.  
  
Kurama looked at her surprised, "Yes, I'm captain of the kendo club."  
  
Kin stared at him with a confused look on her face. "I heard that the kendo captain was a kitsune with silver hair."  
  
Kurama smiled at her and turned into Youko. (I know he can't do this at will, but it's MY story, and that's the way it's going to be!) "I am normally a demon, but I normally remain in human form, I do so love the element of surprise."  
  
She just sat there staring at him. 'I hope I didn't scare her, I was hoping to ask her out. WAIT, WHAT!?!' He was so wrapped up in his inner battle, he didn't even notice when Kin's stupper wore off, or when she stood up and ran over to his side of the table. Nor did he notice the michievious glint in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Youko yelled when he felt someone's weight on his back.  
  
Kin had jumped into a kneeling position on his shoulders, and was currently rubbong his ears in amazement.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mizuna grabbed the back of Kin's shirt, and pulled her off of Youko. Unfortunately for Kin, she "accidentally" had yanked the shirt a little too hard, and had sent her friend flying to the ground. While Mizuna was handling her phsyco friend, Hiei was handling his.  
  
"Fool!" he hissed angrily. "You are only supposed to do that when noone's looking!!!" During his little speech, he had grabbed the fox demon by the collar, and was lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Uh..." Youko said, trying to think of what would make Hiei let go... 'Oh, i know, there's a hot girl looking at you from across the room!!!... Wait... That's Yusuke... I GOT IT!!!' "Hiei... those girls over there are staring and giggling at you..."  
  
Hiei twitched slightly before replying, "I am aware of that." Hiei contemplated putting him on the coat rack, but he wanted to leave, and he didn't want to have to explain why Kurama wasn't at school. Releasing his flirtacious friend, he picked up his full drink and downed it in one gulp.  
  
Swallowing quickly, he narrowed his eyes, and turned to face an innocent looking Kashaku, and a laughing Yusuke. Suppressing the urge to kill Yusuke, he merely kicked the chair out from under him.  
  
Kashaku, seeing that he wasn't affected looked at him.  
  
Smirking, Hieicreated a small fire ball in the palm of his hand and sent it at the unsuspecting girl's chair. Turning around, his smirk widdened when he heard that satisfying thump, followed by a suprised squeal.  
  
"Wasabi in your drink?" Asked Mizuna, looking slightly curious.  
  
Giving her a curt nod, he eyed her soda, and said, "You might want to watch your own drink."  
  
Smilling at him, she picked up her drink and stirred it with her index finger. The coke glowed blue for a second before turning back to light brown. Meeting his questioning gaze, she gullped down half of her drink and swallowed, savoring the bubbly flavor. After having her fill, she handed the half empty glass to Hiei. First he stared at the coke in his hand, then switched hes stare to the blue haired girl infront of him.  
  
Smilling at his expression she said, "Even thought the wasabe didn't affect you, it still tastes pretty nasty." Losing her happy expression, she turned to her friends and said in a voice that said, You don't do what i say, and you're going to end up crippled, she told her friends that they would be leaving.  
  
Finishing off Mizuna's coke, Hiei said the same to his friends. Then, seeing Mizuna handing him the money for luch, he declined her offer and told her it was on him. Flashing him another smile, Mizuna and her friends started walking out the door, only to be stopped by Hiei's father.  
  
"I'm sorry kids, but it's pouring outside, and i don't want any of you anywhere NEAR your bickes in this wether."  
  
Rolling his eyes at his father's overprotectiveness, Hiei calmly asked, "And just how are we supposed to get back to school, old man?"  
  
Mr. Reikami thought about it for a second before snapping his fingers and then began diggin around in his pocket. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a set of keys and handed them to his son.  
  
"Um... dad? aren't these the keys to your porsh?"  
  
"Yup, I want you to take it to go back to school, the roads are to dangerous for you to be driving on your motercycles. Oh, and you have to pick up Yukina after school. And also, i want you to give these lovely young ladies a ride as well." Finishing that, he went back to his office.  
  
For a few minutes noone did anything but stare at the keys in Hiei's hands.Yusuke was the first one to break the silence, "Um, guys? Aren't porshes four seaters?"  
  
Kashaku was next, "And aren't there SIX of us?"  
  
They spent another few minutes stasring at each other, then all hell broke loose. All six of the teens made a mad dash towards the parking garage.  
  
Hiei was the first one to arrive, followed closely by Mizuna. Hiei unlocked the doors and sat in the drivers seat while the water demoness chose to sit shotgun. Then the other four arrived.  
  
"DAMNIT HIEI!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING FAST!?!?!?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"YEAH!?!?!!!!" Kin Yelled directing this comment at Mizuna.  
  
The speed demons just shrugged the questions off, and pointed to the back seat. Sighing, the other four complied and the seating ended up as this: Hiei-driver, Mizuna-shotgun, Youko-Backseat, right, with Kin sitting on his lap and lastly, Yusuke-backseat as well, left, with Kashaku on his lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leiko: Ok, sorry if you think this chapie is a cliffie.... my friend has been bugging me for the past hour to finish.  
  
CrimsonSash: Oh come on, I wasn't being THAT annoying!!!  
  
*Kin supresses laughter... But fails*  
  
CrimsonSash: SHUT UP!!!!! I WASN'T BEING THAT BAD!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Suuuuuuuuuuure you weren't.  
  
Hiei: 'Read and Review'? Why the hell would i say that?  
  
Yusuke: You just did...  
  
Hiei: Shut up baka.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever... 


	4. Car trips from hell

Disclaimer: *Yawn* I don't *yawn* own.. *snore* Lawyers: You don't own WHAT? Leiko: huh.? Oh. right *yawn* I don't own. uh. something. so um. yeah.. *starts snoring again* *Lawyers poke authoress in the side with a pencil* Leiko: I'M AWAKE!!!!!!! Lawyers: Well? Leiko: Well what? Lawyers: what DON'T you own!?! Leiko: Well, duh! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I've said that like three times already!!!  
  
*Leiko passes out*  
  
Yusuke: Who spiked her drink?  
  
*Kashaku raises hand*  
  
Mizuna: What are you fools talking about? She's just tired, no one "spiked" her drink.  
  
Kashaku: I didn't? I meant too.  
  
*Mizuna raises eyebrow*  
  
Kashaku: I was sure I spiked SOMEBODY'S drink..  
  
Kin: Hey my Hom- Uh. Is Homies right?  
  
Yusuke: It depends, whatcha tryin' ta call us?  
  
Kin: Do I know you? You're kinda cute.  
  
Hiei: Now we know she's delusional.  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
*Hiei smirks*  
  
Hiei: Because she called you 'cute' of course.  
  
Kin: I heard the word 'cute,' are you guys talking about me?  
  
*Kurama walks in*  
  
Kin: Wow. You're even hotter than the other two.  
  
Yusuke: HE IS NOT!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Um. if you don't mind my asking, what is wrong with Kin?  
  
Kin: The fact that you aren't in the closet with me cutie.  
  
*Everyone stares in shock at Kin. Kurama transforms into Youko*  
  
Youko: You know, you're absolutely right.  
  
Yusuke: You mean that you're going to take advantage of her drunken state!?!  
  
Youko: What exactly do you mean by 'take advantage of'?  
  
Hiei: Leave the damn drunk fool alone fox.  
  
Kin: Fox huh, is there something I don't know about?  
  
Hiei: What the hell are you implying wench?  
  
Kin: I ain't implying anything. you're the one doing the uh. what's that word again?  
  
*Kashaku and Mizuna come back in*  
  
Mizuna: Did anyone drink the Coke that was on the counter?  
  
Yusuke: Is that the one she spiked?  
  
Kashaku: Yup.  
  
*The guys all point at Kin*  
  
Kashaku: Are you sure?  
  
Kin: Where's the closet in this damn house!?!  
  
Mizuna: Why?  
  
*Youko coughs*  
  
Kin: 'Cause me an' this hottie need one. But I'll settle for a guest room.  
  
Mizuna: I think we know who drank the coke.  
  
*Leiko suddenly jerks up*  
  
Leiko: MUST START FIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here." Hiei said as he pulled into the school parking lot. Glancing around the car he gauged his friends reaction to the ride. The Blue haired girl, sitting shotgun, had fallen asleep sometime during the ride and was breathing softly. Looking into the back he saw a newly transformed Youko arguing with the girl in his lap, while his hand stealthily made it's way to where it shouldn't be. Rolling his eyes at his friends embarrassing actions, Hiei turned to see his other friend. Yusuke was currently staring intently into Kashaku's eyes as she did the same to him. Then the girl blinked and Yusuke began laughing.  
  
"YES!!!!! In your face!!! I told you I would win the staring contest!!!" He yelled as the girl in his lap began pouting.  
  
Sadly. or not. Yusuke's gloating was cut short by a loud slapping sound, and a girl's piercing shriek. "OH MY KAMI!!!! YOU FUCKING HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her scream awoke Mizuna, who in turn appeared to be a little pissed at her nap being cut short. "Kin," She said, obviously trying to control her grumpiness, "Why the Hell did you have to wake me up?"  
  
Hearing her friends tone of voice, she immediately went on the defensive. "It's not my fault Mizuna, I swear!!! It was that damn pervert's fault, he's the one who was groping me after all!!!"  
  
"Fine, Fox, why the hell did you wake me up." She said turning on the Kitsune.  
  
"HEY!!! I didn't do anything, she's the one who screamed!!!" He said looking completely innocent. which was pretty hard to do, seeing as how his hand was still on her butt.  
  
"Didn't DO ANYTHING!?!" Kin yelled outraged. "YOU'RE HAND IS STILL ON MY ASS, AND YOU SAY YOU AREN'T DOING A FUCKING THING!?!"  
  
"Uh. hehe. NO need to get upset." He said finally removing his hand. Kin started twitching at this.  
  
Mizuna, getting fed up with the noise, looked out the window and saw that they were there. Unbuckling herself, the water demoness stepped out of the car and then slammed the door shut.  
  
"Think we should tell them?" Came a voice from the other side of the car. Glancing up she identified the owner.  
  
Smirking she shook her head slowly. "Let's let them figure it out on their own." Then making her way over to the sidewalk, she joined the spiky haired fire demon. Their eyes locked for a second before they looked away.  
  
"Hn. I doubt that they will notice. They aren't the most observant people in the world."  
  
Her smirk widened as she replied, "Yes, but that's what makes it so amusing." Hiei smirked as well and they began to walk down the sidewalk towards their high school.  
  
"Hiei!!! OH HIEI!!!!!" Came a shrill voice from behind them. Hiei twitched visibly, and quickened his pace. Frowning slightly, Mizuna sped up as well. Hiei was sure he would make it, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him cold. Sighing in annoyence he turned around and faced the pathetic demoness who had called out to him.  
  
"Oh Hiei-chan, you're just so strong. and your eyes are just as georgeous as always."  
  
There was that annoying voice again. Mizuna was starting to get pissed off. Being woken up, and then having to listen to the most highpitched voice she had EVER heard, were not exactly her favorite things in the world. She slowly turned around, trying to contain her anger.  
  
Finishing her turn, she looked at her fellow water demoness that was giving her a migrain without realizing it. The girl was about an inch taller than Mizuna, with long (almost as long as her own) dyed looking, platinum blond hair, and sea green eyes. Glancing at her outfit, Mizuna found that she was wearing the regular school uniform. with a few. alterations. It seemed that about half of the uniform was missing. The skirt was two thirds shorter than regulation, and her shirt seemed to have lost quite a bit of it's top half. The girl was truly beautiful. But sadly she dressed like a slut, and that voice was just horrific.  
  
While Mizuna had been analyzing the slut, the snobby girl finally noticed her. "Um. Hi-chan, just who is this whore anyways?"  
  
Mizuna began twitching and the only thing that stopped her from beating the crap out of the girl before her was the fact that she had a new shirt on and didn't want to stain it with blood. So instead, she decided she would have to settle for verbally murdering the bitch. "You shouldn't talk to yourself, people might start to wonder."  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Hi-chan, come on, let's go somewhere quieter. I don't like this slut." She said in her grating voice.  
  
In response to her demand, Hiei merely stared at her. "I don't take orders, especially not from some obsessed fan girl whose name I don't even know."  
  
Mizuna was now royally pissed off, and seeing her obsession with Hiei, thought up the perfect plan. Looping her arm through Hiei's, she leaned on his shoulder and using the girl's nickname for him said, "Hi-chan, class is about to start, let's go."  
  
Hiei turned his head and quickly figured out what she was up to. He admired that, she had been insulted, and was using her enemies weakness to insult her opponent even more. But should he help her? Rapidly thinking it over in his head, he realized that this would get those crazed girls to leave him alone for a while. Smirking down at Mizuna Hiei nodded and turning, they made their way to class, leaving the fuming fan girl to fend for herself.  
  
"Just you wait bitch. Soon you will be out of my way, and then Hiei WILL be mine!" She muttered to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
When the two demons were out of the fan gir's sight, they reluctantly pulled apart, each secretly missing the warmth the other brought, before quickly falling into denial.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day went on without anything odd happening. Hiei received four detentions for ignoring the teachers. not that he would go anyway. Mizuna embarrassed her teachers at every chance. Kurama/Youko posted the results of the fencing tryouts. Kin beat up 7 students, 2 teachers and the guidance councilor for annoying her.Yusuke skipped the rest of his classes and sat on the roof listening to music. Kashaku got bored in her classes without Kin (who was with the guidance councilor) and joined Yusuke on the roof.  
  
When the bell FINALLY came, the gang was more than happy to leave. (The teachers were glad too.) Kashaku and Yusuke ran out into the sunlight and began doing weird victory dances, Youko also ran. but not because he was happy. Right behind him came a furious Kin. Bringing up the rear, Mizuna and Hiei calmly walked out as well.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke stopped dancing, turning to Kin he said, "Hey Kin, it's 3:00. You ready to have that race?"  
  
Kin paused in beating up the offensive Kitsune and turned to look at the Spirit Detective. Dropping the unconscious lecher she faced Mizuna. "Hey Mi- chan, I kinda challenged Yusuke to a race. and I was um wondering if you would-"  
  
"No." Replied the water demoness, she was tired and didn't feel like racing anyone. "Besides," She began before she cut herself off. Her eyes opened wide in realization. Whirling around to face Hiei, she stuck her hand in his pocket while everyone stared at her. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out the keys to the porsh and took off at breakneck speed towards the car. Hiei was the first to understand and was off like a shot behind her.  
  
After a few seconds of staring after them, the rest of their group trudged towards the car knowing what would happen next. Reacing the car they found the two speed demons in the places they had been before.(Hiei-driver, Mizuna-shotgun)  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!! Mizuna, get out of the front!!! I'm sitting shotgun!!!" Yelled Kin.  
  
Mizuna raised an eyebrow at her friend, "And what makes you think that I'm going to move?"  
  
"you're tired, right?" The female Kitsune questioned. Mizuna nodded warily, not trusting her friends motives. "Well in THAT case, if you don't let me sit shotgun, then I'm going to scream ALL night long."  
  
Feeling an impending migraine, Mizuna gave in. Rolling her eyes, she slid out of the seat and stepped out of the car. Grinning, Kin jumped into the seat and put her seatbelt on.  
  
Then the two girls became aware of the argument going on with Hiei and Youko. Youko wanted to drive, and Hiei was saying hell no. Youko suddenly grabbed the keys out of Hiei's hands and threw them into Kin's shirt.  
  
"HA!!! LET'S SEE YOU GET THEM NOW!!!" He yelled in triumph.  
  
Kin twitched and said, "I'd like to see YOU try, you pervert."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and as quick as lightning had the car keys in his hand. Realizing what he had to do to get the keys, Kin's face flared up. "YOU PERVERT!!! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THAT STUPID FOX!!!"  
  
Ignoring her completely, the two guys continued to argue. In the end, Youko won by threatening to give out pictures of Hiei to his fanclub. Hiei paled slightly at this comment but remained calm. "Fine, drive the damn car, just shut up." Saying that, he slid into the backseat.  
  
Covering her slight blush, Mizuna got into the car and sat down gingerly upon his lap. Not wanting more contact than was necessary, she sat up straight, so that her back wouldn't touch him. Unfortunately, Youko had to ruin her plan.  
  
Pulling madly out of the parking space, he slammed his foot on the accelerater and they were off. The unexpected force caused the water demoness to slam into the demon behind her. Seeing that the Kitsune had no intention of slowing down, she shut her eyes tightly. She loved going fast, but not in traffic, with someone else driving. So busy focusing on her thoughts, she was stunned when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She paniked wondering what Hiei was thinking, but then she heard him mutter half to himself, half to her, "Damn Kitsune, THIS is why he is NEVER allowed to drive again while I'm in the car."  
  
When the ride from hell was finally over, Mizuna tentatively opened one eye, then the other and looked at the rest of the people in the car. Hiei was still holding her in place, although his grip had loosened considerably. Kin was clutching the seat and looking slightly ill, while Yusuke and Kashaku were holding each other out of fright, and still had their eyes glued shut. The only one not effected by the insane ride, was the driver himself. Youko was sitting there, with a confused look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out what everyone looked so freaked out for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leiko: YAY!!!!!! I'M DONE!!! Now then, who has the coffee?  
  
Kin:OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! MY HEAD!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Read and Review please.  
  
Kin: STOP YELLING, THEY CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!! AND WHO THE HELL SPIKED THAT COKE!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Kashaku discreately runs out like a maniac*  
  
Leiko: Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee...  
  
Kin: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: She doesn't take achohal very well does she?  
  
Youko: Damnit. why couldn't she have stayed drunk just a LITTLE longer!?! WHY!?!?!  
  
Kin: SHUT UP, "THEY" CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU YELLING!!!!!!!  
  
Leiko: What, coffee, is she, coffee, talking about, coffee?  
  
Yusuke: All I know is that you need to stop saying coffee. it's getting kinda creepy..  
  
Mizuna: Read and Review. Why the hell did I just repeat myself? 


	5. The race

Disclaimer: I everything!!! You hear me, EVERYTHING!!!! Bwahahahahahahah- *Mizuna cuts her off by tying her up with a gag* Mizuna: I apologize for Leiko's actions, it was my fault... I should have taken away that 8-pound bag of candy sooner...  
  
Leiko: Mmphmmph!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What did she say?  
  
Mizuna: She said "Let me out, or I'm making Kuwabara hit on you."  
  
*Everyone in room shudders*  
  
*Hiei and Kuwabara enter from different sides of the room*  
  
Kuwabara: Did someone just say my name?  
  
Hiei: They were probably talking about what a pathetic fool you are.  
  
Mizuna: No, Leiko said that if I didn't untie her right now, she would have him hit on me in the next chapter.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, you didn't have to tie Leiko up to have me go out with you! You're a babe; I would have gone out with you if you asked me!  
  
*Mizuna and Hiei twitch*  
  
Hiei: You fool! She doesn't want you anywhere near her!  
  
Kuwabara: Well, why don't we allow the lady to decide!  
  
Hiei: Fine!  
  
*Both turn to see Mizuna walking out of the bathroom wiping her mouth*  
  
Kuwabara: Tell the shrimp that you want to go out with me!  
  
Hiei: I'm now an inch taller than you! And Mizuna, tell this ingrate that you don't want him anywhere near you!  
  
Mizuna: Hiei wins!  
  
Kuwabara: But, I was the one who said you wanted to go out with me...  
  
Leiko: Wow, Kuwabara's even denser than I am...  
  
Hiei: You really are a fool, you baka.  
  
Mizuna: Can we PLEASE stop talking about my going out with, him; it's making me sick!  
  
Leiko: Sure, I guess I'll start the fic while Mi-Chan says hi to her lunch..... Again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mizuna narrowed her eyes at the confused Kitsune. "You, are NEVER allowed to drive again..." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yusuke and Kashaku throwing up into a trashcan. "Ever..." she added, just to make sure he got it.  
  
Kin smirked at Youko and began laughing at him. "HA!!! Now I get to drive!!!"  
  
Mizuna frowned, and glared at both of the Kitsunes, "Who said YOU would be allowed to drive?"  
  
Yusuke, who had finished reacquainting himself with his lunch, was growing bored. "Alright, let's get racing!!!"  
  
"Uh, Yusuke? Mizuna and Hiei already said no..." Kin pointed out to the Spirit Detective.  
  
Frowning, Yusuke thought for a second before coming up with a solution. "Ok, how about this, you and Youko can race each other!"  
  
"What makes you think that I want to race?" Asked Youko raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well... how about we make this interesting.... If you win, then uh.... Kin has to be your girlfriend for 2 weeks! And if she wins... uh... you do her homework for 2 weeks." Yusuke said grinning.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Youko said immediately, thinking of all the things that he and his new girl could do together. "Oh, and just so you know; I don't plan on losing." The last comment he directed at his future girlfriend to be.  
  
Narrowing her eyes at the Kendo captain, she also accepted. There was NO WAY she would back down from a challenge, especially one that could get her out of homework for a week.  
  
Nodding happily, Yusuke explained the rules, "Ok, me and Kashaku can be the judges, and Hiei, you and Mizuna can be in charge of seeing that the loser follows through." After getting a nod of agreement from the two speed demons, Yusuke continued, "The race will be on your own bikes-"  
  
Frowning at this, Kin cut him off, "But can't I use Mizuna's bike, she modifies her to be faster than mine daily, so I wanna use it!"  
  
"Same with Hiei's bike." Youko agreed.  
  
Hiei and Mizuna glared at the racers. Seeing this, Yusuke continued, "Okay, IF you can get the owners to agree, you may use their bikes. Now, the race will begin in the parking garage, the finish line will be at school. Kashaku and me will be waiting there to see who wins, while Hiei and Mizuna race with you two to make sure that you don't cheat. You can take any shortcuts that you know of, but no shoving, or anything else like that. Everyone okay with the rules? Good, now let's get to the bikes!"  
  
"Hey, um... Mizuna, my BESTEST friend in the whole entire-" Kin began, only to realize that she was talking to herself, Mizuna and Hiei had already left for the garage. When the rest of the group finally reached the garage, Kin noticed that Mizuna was nowhere in sight, and her bike was out in the open. Her grin never leaving her face, she began to tiptoe over to the motorcycle.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Kin?" Kin turned swiftly around. Standing directly behind her was her worst nightmare....  
  
"Oh PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE Mizuna, just this ONCE!?!?!" Kin said getting down on her knees.  
  
Mizuna rolled her eyes at her friend's groveling. "No, you may NEVER touch my bike, and if you so much as THINK about it, I will personally disembowel you. Got it?"  
  
"Fine..." Kin replied pouting. "But don't worry, I'll win anyway!!!"  
  
"Who said I was worrying? I couldn't care less whether you win, or lose." Sometime during their discussion, Mizuna had walked over to her motorcycle and was now sitting calmly on it. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, she glanced up to see who it was. "Good, you're back."  
  
Hiei just snorted, "Here's your food." He said handing her one of the take out containers as well as Styrofoam cup.  
  
"Thank you." Mizuna said accepting the offered food. Opening the takeout box, she grabbed some chopsticks and began eating the Chow Mien. After eating for a few seconds she opened the top of her drink, and drank a bit of the steamy liquid.  
  
"Uh... Mizuna? You're going to share.... right?" asked a desperate looking Kashaku.  
  
Frowning Mizuna gave her two friends a, yeah-like-that's-EVER-going-to- happen look, and then she went back to eating. But before the chopsticks ever reached her mouth, the noodles were gone. Twitching slightly she looked up to see who had taken her food. Narrowing her eyes at their whole 'innocent' look, she decided to ignore them and continue eating.  
  
But once again she found herself eating nothing. Glaring at her so-called friends, she stood up from her sitting position, gathered up her food, and then using a bit of her demon power, leapt up onto the rafters to eat.  
  
Sticking their tongues out at their stingy friend, the two girls sat on their own bikes and pouted. Finally looking up from where she had been staring at the ground, Kin saw that Youko was perched atop his own bike, and was eating food. A mischievous look went into her eyes, as she smelled the air... Ramen... Beef ramen... She stood up swiftly, and used all of her demonic stealth to sneak over to the other Kitsune.  
  
Standing directly behind him, she suddenly let herself be known by snatching away his bowl and chopsticks, and then jumping up to the rafters to sit by Mizuna.  
  
"WHAT THE!?!?!" Came a furious yell from below.  
  
Shaking her head, Mizuna jumped down, just as Youko jumped up. Landing safely on the ground, Mizuna straightened herself up, and threw away the empty container. Walking over to Hiei, she sat down beside him on the hood of the porsh. "Do you think we should break them up?" She asked indicating their friends.  
  
Glancing up from his meal, the fire demon surveyed the damage. A furious Youko was chasing/attacking the lightning Kitsune who was running away while stuffing the ramen into her mouth. Turning his head to the other side, he viewed Yusuke running as fast as he could with a cup full of beef ramen, from a begging Kashaku. He then looked back at the water demoness that was currently seated on his left. "Why?"  
  
Cocking her head to the side, Mizuna thought about it before replying. "Well... Mainly because in a few minutes Kin and Yusuke will try and hide behind us, therefore dragging us into the fight. Also, I want to get the race finished with so that I can go to the pool and swim a few laps before customers come."  
  
"You work at a pool?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Why would a rich heiress bother to get a job?  
  
"Yeah... It's a little weird I suppose... I don't really need the money or anything, but not working makes me feel kind of lazy." She replied after a bit of thought.  
  
"Why a pool? Why not somewhere else?" He questioned her further.  
  
"Well... I love to swim... And teaching kids isn't as bad as most people make it out to be. Do you think that that's odd?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. Besides it would be hypocritical of me to say otherwise."  
  
"And why is that?" Mizuna asked, now it was her turn to be the curious one.  
  
"I work as a part time mechanic... I'm not really a people person... And I seem to have a certain gift when it comes to cars. That's why I work there." Suddenly Hiei realized that in five minutes with the blue-eyed water demoness, he had spoken more about himself than he had ever done to anyone else... Come to think of it, no one else even knew he worked as a mechanic, not even his friends had a clue.  
  
Both a little surprised by how much they had revealed about their personal lives, the two demons didn't speak for a few minutes. Mizuna was sipping on her cappuccino while wondering how the demon beside her, had gotten her to open up so much. Hiei on the other hand was wondering why the hell he was even speaking to the girl, much less about himself.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Mizuna finally decided that it was time for her friends to race so that she could leave. She rose, and grabbing Kashaku as she ran by, sat her down on the car and told her to stay. When Kashaku started to complain about being hungry, Hiei took his queue and thrust the rest of his Low mien into her hands. Standing up, he went to round up his friends while Mizuna dragged Kin over.  
  
(When everyone was together they all started doing the hokey-pokey and eating live babies. A headless chicken mascot came and killed them all with a red-hot poker and everyone was happy. The end. -CrimsonSash)  
  
When everyone was together, Mizuna told the rest that she had places to be, and to get their lazy Asses onto the bikes and to start the race already.  
  
~*~  
  
Mizuna sighed, this race was getting boring... Kin and Youko were pretty much neck and neck with one of them occasionally getting the lead. One look at Hiei told her that he was just as bored as she was. She sighed again.  
  
"Kin, can't you go any faster? This is getting boring..." Mizuna called to Kin, her and Hiei were slightly behind the racers to ensure that they didn't cheat.  
  
"Well maybe I COULD if you had just lent me your bike!!!" She yelled back, trying furiously to keep her slight lead.  
  
Mizuna rolled her eyes. There she goes again... "Oh please, do you mean to tell me that you actually think that I would EVER, EVER allow you to ride MY bike?" Mizuna yelled in return.  
  
FINALLY the school was in their view. Suddenly, Kin saw something that would completely change the winner of the race... It was a one hundred dollar bill. Kin bit her lip, money or winning? Money or winning? No time, MONEY!!! Kin suddenly stopped her bike grabbed the money and stepped on the gas in hopes of still beating Youko.  
  
Sadly, her attempts were in vain... Oh well, at least she got a hundred bucks outta the deal!  
  
Youko smirked at Kin; "Looks like I just got myself a new girlfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She said, pouting slightly as she turned her head. She then realized the full effect of the deal. She turned on Mizuna, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! IF YOU HAD JUST LENT ME YOUR BIKE, I COULD'VE WON!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The two weeks begins tomorrow at school, and ends on the Wednesday after next. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Mizuna stated, completely ignoring her raging friend. Putting on her dark blue/black helmet, the water demoness sped of to an unknown destination. Following her actions, Hiei did the same with his dark blue/black/silver helmet and raced off in the opposite direction, not even bothering to say goodbye.  
  
~*~  
  
"OOH! OOH!!! ME FIRST!!!! Oh, pleeeeeeeeeeeease miss Mizuna!?!"  
  
Mizuna smiled warmly at the little boy, he was simply adorable! Bending down to his height, she lightly ruffled his auburn hair. Looking into his big amber eyes, she couldn't help but give in. "Alright Kohaku, you may go first."  
  
"YAY!!!" Came the 4 year olds joyful cry.  
  
Smiling, she shook her head slightly; kids seemed to have this never-ending supply of energy... Especially this one, "Alright kids, you can all sit down on the edge of the pool, but be careful, I don't want any of you falling in."  
  
Walking behind the line of children, she made sure they were all there. Counting 8 heads, she took of her see-through blue wrap and set it on the side of the pool. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, she re- adjusted her bun. Sadly, she had arrived to late to do any swimming after changing into her two-piece blue swimsuit, and her hair was still dry. Stepping over to the edge of the shallow end, she slid her long legs into the cool water. Wadding over to her class, she picked up Kohaku and put him in the water beside her.  
  
Chuckling to herself, she realized her mistake... The water that barely went up to her waist, almost completely engulfed the little boy. Gripping his armpits, she held him up so that his head was out of the water. "Alright Kohaku, we're going to start with kicking. Everyone pay attention, after Kohaku is done, the rest of you will all get a chance."  
  
So that's how Mizuna's 4-5 year old class went, she called their name, laid them flat on top of the water and let them kick a bit while she walked them around the shallow end of the pool.  
  
"Great work guys, next class we'll start working on the arms, 'k?" Saying goodbye to her class, Mizuna turned back to the pool, going over to the high dive, she began climbing up the ladder, blissfully unaware of her audience. Reaching the top she took a running start and then jumped high into the air before executing the perfect swan dive. In mid-air, she put her legs straight out in front of her and lightly touched her toes. When she began her descent she leveled herself out, and took on the position of a swan; her legs were out behind her with her toes pointed, her back was slightly arched and her arms were spread out to her sides. When she was closer to the water, she straightened out into a vertical position and brought her arms above her head and entered the water perfectly.  
  
Surfacing from her dive, Mizuna pulled out the tie that was holding her hair up in a bun. Free of it's restraint, her hair flowed down her back and floated lightly in the water around her. Mizuna smiled in content, she was in her element. Reaching out her senses, she confirmed that no humans were watching her, however she could not know if a demon was watching her, but she didn't really care if one was.  
  
Controlling her power over water, she felt the water around her begin to swirl. Soon a small waterspout was formed and if lifted her out of the pool, she then had little bits of water begin to encircle her. Bringing her hands up, she clasped them in front of her chest, and then slowly started bringing them apart. As her hands parted a small sphere of blue energy began forming, as her hands got further apart, the orb of energy got bigger. When her energy got to be the size of a kickball, she stopped moving her hands apart.  
  
Staring intently at the glowing orb before her, her eyes lost their pupils as they too began glowing the same color as her orb.  
  
Hiei frowned as he watched the water demoness, he knew of this technique... It allowed the user to see into the future, but as to why she would want to waste all that energy was beyond him. Even if she was strong enough to use that technique, not even the most powerful of demons could see what was going to happen clearly. Hiei was jerked out of his reverie by Mizuna's horrified cry.  
  
Mizuna's eyes widened before going back to normal. But it seemed that she had used up too much energy... All the water that she was previously controlling stopped dead in its tracks, and then fell back into the pool. Her eyes then drifted shut, as she too began plummeting towards the water.  
  
Seeing this, Hiei used his demonic speed and managed to catch her before she hit the water. Landing safely on the other side, Hiei observed the demoness in his arms. 'Hm... demoness? She's more like an angel...' Hiei twitched... 'Damn annoying voice...' Mentally slapping himself, Hiei managed to come back to reality. Walking into the building that was in front of the pool, he walked into the office.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes... 'Oh great... a baka ningen!' Setting Mizuna down lightly on a chair outside the office, he used his demonic speed and quickly read the card file so that all the human saw was a blur of black.  
  
Going back over to Mizuna he picked her up and sped off in the direction of her house. When he reached it, he saw that it was a huge four-story house, with tons of security. Hiei rolled his eyes, like it would be able to keep him out. Jumping up onto the wall, he avoided all of the guards by jumping from the wall, onto the roof. He then entered the house through the skylight.  
  
'Where would her room be?' Then it hit him, why hadn't he realized it before!?! Using his Jagan eye, he read the part of her mind that told him all about the house. Seconds later he appeared in front of her room. Opening the door, he cautiously stepped in. Her room seemed to be based on the deeps of the ocean... It was also extremely high-tech... She had a silver super computer placed on a large black desk that also doubled as a miniscule tinker shop. Reverting his gaze back to her bed, he gently placed her upon it.  
  
Just then the door slammed open. "Hey Mi-chan? Is that you? I thought I heard someone come in through the roof..." Kin trailed off as she saw Hiei standing over an unconscious Mizuna. Letting her rage take over, she grabbed the fire apparition by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. "What happened to my sister?" She demanded in a soft, deadly tone.  
  
Hiei shot her an annoyed look before knocking her hands away. "I did nothing."  
  
"Oh yeah!?! Then why is she unconscious!?!"  
  
"Because she used the eye of Unmei, she used up to much energy on it though."  
  
"Oh..." Kin said softly, biting her lower lip. Hiei frowned, he might not know her very well, but his sixth sense was telling him something was wrong.  
  
Before Hiei could comment on her strange behavior a familiar voice came from on the bed, "Kin... He's back."  
  
To be continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke: Whose back?  
  
Kin: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOSE!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Mizuna rolls her eyes and throws a twenty-dollar bill into the next room*  
  
*Kin takes off after the money*  
  
Leiko: Thanks Mi-chan.  
  
Yusuke: NO SERIOUSLY!!! Whose back!?!?!  
  
*They continue to ignore Yusuke*  
  
Kumara: Read and review please.  
  
Readers: Why?  
  
Kin: Because if you don't I'll beat you down!  
  
Readers: AH!!! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!?!?! 


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: Leiko: Hiei, will you do the honors please? Hiei: Hn.  
  
Lawyers: Was that a real disclaimer?  
  
Mizuna: Yes, he said that the blond bitch doesn't own jack.  
  
Kashaku: Really?  
  
Yusuke: Cool... It's like you can read his mind or something, how else would you be able to understand him?  
  
Mizuna: Oh, he didn't really say that, it's just what he meant. "Hn" means "I have cool hair and am to damn perfect to answer anything your pathetic brain might ask.  
  
Yusuke: Really?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Leiko: Yesterday was Mardi Gras, and there were even parades! YAY!!!  
  
Jin: What's Mardi Gras?  
  
Touya: It's a ningen holiday.  
  
Jin: Well, THAT was descriptive...  
  
Kashaku: I thought so.  
  
Leiko: Anywho, on with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei frowned, glaring at both of the demonesses in front of him. "Who's back?"  
  
"It's nothing. Thank you for taking me back to my room, but it is frankly none of your damn business. So please leave." Mizuna said in a cold voice.  
  
Hiei didn't know why, but he was hurt when she said this. Could he...? Nope, back into denial for Hi-chan. "Hn." He said equally cold as he disappeared. All that was left of the handsome fire apparition, was an open window...  
  
"Fill Kashaku in. I don't know what he's planning, but we need to tell our little brother." Mizuna said, getting over her previous shock.  
  
Kin nodded solemnly before leaving to retrieve their slightly deranged sister. Mizuna sighed as she rubbed her eyes. 'Now that Shino is back things are going to get a lot more complicated...'  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Mizuna quickly changed into her formal kimono, finishing just as her sister walked into her room. They two were wearing formal kimonos, although different.  
  
Mizuna was wearing a dark blue kimono that matched her eyes and was decorated with black embroidered bamboo leaves as well as a black obi. She had also pulled her hair up into a bun with black and blue chopsticks to hold it up. Kashaku was wearing a copper colored kimono with red embroidered birds, a red obi and copper chopsticks to hold her hair up, while Kin was wearing a white kimono with gold embroidered flowers, a gold obi and gold chopsticks in her hair.  
  
"Let's go, this needs to be dealt with immediately." Her sisters nodded in agreement before pulling out their talismans. Mizuna pulled a sharp edged fan called a "Kashaku no Kaze", Kin pulled out her Shuriken(Japanese throwing stars) and Kashaku pulled a tanto(small Japanese knife) out of their obis.  
  
"Koenma." They said in eerie unison. There was a thunderclap, the sound of crashing waves and then the sound of wood catching fire. Then in a flash of light, the three girls disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Koenma and the rest of the spirit detectives looked up. Before them stood the topic of their discussion.  
  
"What's wrong Koenma? Not happy to see us?" Kin asked her little brother with a slightly feral grin.  
  
However Kashaku went into theatrics. "Oh brother! Didn't you miss us? Not a card, not a letter! Not even a call! How inconsiderate!!!" She exclaimed falling to the floor and pretending to weep.  
  
Even Mizuna had to smile, albeit a small... rather threatening one... "Enough of these... pleasantries. We came to warn you. He's back. His power has also increased. I suppose fighting for your life in Kin's dimension will do that to you."  
  
"I believe some explanations are in order." Kurama said, giving the three girls calculating looks.  
  
Finally noticing the others, Kin agreed. "I guess so. We'll start. I am Kin, ruler of the third dimension. Damian."  
  
"I am Kashaku, ruler of the second dimension. Avalon."  
  
"And I am Mizuna, ruler of the fourth, and final dimension. Andromeda. We are also Koenma's elder sisters."  
  
"Andromeda... Avalon... Damian... I've heard of them before. Andromeda is the other galaxy that will eventually collide into our own. Avalon is the land of magic, and Damian is Greek for power." Kurama said, once again proving he was smarter than his friends... Hiei didn't care enough to say anything, and well... What can I say? Yusuke wasn't even paying attention, he was to busy watching a certain ruler of the second dimension.  
  
"Your information is for the most part correct. However there are a few things missing from your explanation. Damian is, as you said Greek for power, and that's what Kin's dimension is. Power, the natives of her land are wild and powerful creatures. Which is what Kin's personality reflects. Kashaku's dimension is that of Avalon. In ancient times it was part of your world, but then the inhabitants of it created their own dimension to live in. Avalon is the land of myth, mystery and magic; it doesn't always make sense, which is what Kashaku's personality reflects. As for Andromeda... It was indeed spotted by your scientists, but what they saw wasn't exactly here... One of my leading scientists accidentally created an inter-dimensional rip in the time space continuum. But as for Andromeda itself, it is the land of technology. Which is what I represent."  
  
Kurama nodded in understanding. "I see."  
  
Yusuke, who had actually listened to this part, decided it was time for his questions to be answered... trivial as they were... "So, are you three like some all-powerful super beings with no flaws or something?"  
  
"Nope, we all have flaws, just like our dimensions. Like me, I'm not exactly logical, and I see all things in my own unique way." Kashaku admitted.  
  
"I... I don't always think things through... I prefer to just plow through relying on my strength." Kin said grudgingly.  
  
Everyone then turned to Mizuna for her confession. Mizuna raised an eyebrow at them. "I do have a rather embarrassing flaw... But I don't believe I will be telling any of you what it is anytime soon."  
  
"AWW!!! C'MON MI-CHAN!!! We admitted ours." Kin said beginning to pout.  
  
"It's not my fault you were dumb enough to tell them," She said examining her nails disinterestedly. "And besides, your flaws are obvious." She added with a slight smirk.  
  
Right as Kin and Kashaku were going to tackle hr for her insult, Koenma got his voice back. "So if he's back, what do you think he'll be doing?"  
  
"Knowing Shino, he'll want revenge." Mizuna said, looking away. "We'll need help to defeat him this time. We'll also have to lure him out into the open."  
  
Koenma nodded gravely. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Kashaku, in an astonishing moment of seriousness said, "Well, how about we host a tournament, the winners will receive a date with us. He's sure to show up, he does after all love Mi-chan."  
  
"Creepy as that is." Kin muttered.  
  
"What an excellent idea Kashaku, I'm glad I thought of it!" Koenma responded with his irritating laughter.  
  
"Someone's getting to big for his diapies..." Kin said, glaring at Koenma.  
  
This of course, completely ruined the moment of seriousness as Yusuke burst out laughing.  
  
"This still doesn't explain why you were in this dimension." Kurama said.  
  
"We were here because this is the best place for Mizuna to do her readings." Kin replied hotly.  
  
"Readings?" Yusuke asked, recovering from his laughter.  
  
"She uses the eye of Unmei to see what is happening in other times... or in this case dimensions." Hiei said, surprising all of them by actually contributing for the good of the group. 'Well, her being the ruler of Andromeda does explain why she has the power to use such a powerful technique/  
  
"Hiei. Is that the same technique you use?" Kurama asked, as all the pieces of the puzzle began to fall together.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted/said looking out the window.  
  
Mizuna stared at him surprised, she barely had enough power to do it, and she was ruler of the fourth dimension... 'He must be even more powerful than I had originally thought...'  
  
"One thing before we go... Who's going to be in the tournament, I mean we sure can't be!" Kin pointed out.  
  
"My spirit detectives will handle that. Sisters, meet my specialist team, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei-" Koenma began, only to be cut off by Kuwabara rushing into the room. "-And Kuwabara..."  
  
"Hey look, it's the girls from our class!!!" He exclaimed upon seeing the three rulers. "And one of them's my girlfriend!!!" He said spotting Mizuna.  
  
She twitched... 4 months of ignoring him and insulting him and he still didn't get it!?!  
  
"How are you my love?" He said, grabbing her hands.  
  
Apparently not... Mizuna was just about to say something when Hiei's sword interfered. Kuwabara's eyes widened stupidly as he stared at the sword being held up to his neck.  
  
"Leave her alone you moron. You would think that by now you would have gotten the hint, but apparently you are to stupid to see that she can't stand you." Hiei said coldly.  
  
Yusuke suddenly began snickering. "Looks like Hiei's a little jealous!!!" He choked out before doubling over with laughter.  
  
Hiei twitched, blushing slightly. It was true that over the past few months, he had begun to care for the blue-haired demoness, but he was by no means going to admit he loved her, and if he wasn't admitting it to himself, he sure as hell wasn't saying anything to that idiot.  
  
He turned his attention back to the annoying fool who was still holding his Mizuna's hands. Wait, scratch that, just plain Mizuna's hands. "I thought I told you to release her."  
  
"Yeah, and what makes you think I'm going to listen to you, huh shrimp? I Kazuma Kuwabara will, once and for all defeat you proving my superiority!" He said, striking a moronic pose that even Kashaku wouldn't use.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Moron." Facing his... "Opponent" and I do use that term lightly. He replied to his challenge. "Why would I want to face a weak moron like you?"  
  
"Haha! So that means I win by default! And my prize is... Mizuna!!!" He said laughing insanely.  
  
Both Hiei and Mizuna twitched while the rest of their group looked on in mild amusement.  
  
"And just when did you decide that?" Mizuna asked in a deadly calm voice that she NEVER used... Not even when Kin or Kashaku did something even dumber than usual.  
  
"Just now, great idea huh?" He asked, not realizing the danger he was in.  
  
"You moron, didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" Hiei said, now getting irritated.  
  
"HA, you're just to chicken to face me!"  
  
Kuwabara then found himself laying face up on the floor with Hiei's katana pointed directly at his exposed neck. Hiei himself was glaring so hard, that it would make a grown man go in his pants... Which Kuwabara did...  
  
Hiei twitched. 'Presumptuous twit.' Which was odd, because Mizuna was thinking the same thing.  
  
"You're going to need your carpet cleaned..." Kin said, smelling the mess. 'UGH!!! MUST GET OUT!!!!!!!!!' "And... I uh... I just gotta jet, later!" She said, bolting out of the room. A newly transformed Youko followed her closely, and then Kashaku wandered out wondering why they were in such a hurry... An insanely laughing Yusuke, who had realized what she meant, followed her out the door.  
  
"Hey Mizuna? What did Kin mean by "I'll need my carpet cleaned?" Mizuna? Mizuuuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaa!?!" Koenma asked his now empty room... Well, Kuwabara was still there, but frankly, who cares?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now to all peoples who reviewed my wonderful *coughcough* story...  
  
My BFF- CrimsonSash(Kin): Update... Oh, and thanks for the review.  
  
My other BFF-Sho-Tosa-Kitto(Kashaku): Stop taunting my reviewers... They might try to go away, and then I'd have to tie them to chairs, and that can just get so messy...  
  
Mah: Thanks for reviewing my story, glad you like it, Kin is cool, we are mean, I just plain don't like Keiko, and are you trying to imply that I'm fat!?! I mean, whadda ya mean we're eating too much!?! HUH!?!  
  
InuKurama: Yes, Mizuna is basically my personality to the extreme, so of course she's cool.  
  
Gothic-Neko: I hope that you didn't get fed up with me and are reading this. I'll update soon, k?  
  
ghetto person: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Diana-sama: I'm really glad you decided to read my fic anyway! And it just HAS to be funny, I am insane after all.  
  
Blue fox demon: This is, this is.  
  
Dark_Shadow_Hiei: Kewl name, I hope that this was soon enough.  
  
And do y'all know what? I got NO flames, yay me!!!  
  
Mizuna: Hm... You got way more reviews than I would have thought.  
  
Leiko: How many did you think I would get?  
  
Mizuna: None.  
  
Kashaku: That wasn't very nice Mi-chan.  
  
Yusuke: True, but I gotta go with Mizuna on this one, I'm speechless!!!  
  
Hiei: Than why haven't you shut up yet?  
  
Kin: Read and review more.  
  
Readers: Huh? Sorry, we tuned out there for a minute.  
  
Kin: Yeah? Well if you don't R&R, than I'm going to "tune" you out PERMENANTLY!!!!  
  
Readers: EEP!!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, in case you didn't notice(I didn't until my friends pointed it out to me...) these past 5 chapters have all been for one day... they have never ended it!!!! So, since that is just plain stupid, I've decided that these chappies are spread out over about... 6 months time. Ok then?  
  
Ja ne, Leiko 


	7. Shino

Disclaimer: J'aime bien un stylo. That means I like pens.  
  
Lawyers: What kind of disclaimer is that?  
  
Leiko: Disclaimer?  
  
Kin: They want you to tell them that you don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Leiko: You mean this isn't my French homework!?!  
  
Mizuna: No, that's on the table to your left.  
  
Leiko: Ok, well, I'm actually supposed to be doing that right now... Gawd, I am gonna be SOOOOOOOOOOOOO off-target...  
  
Kin: I know, don't you just HATE the 5th week?  
  
Kashaku: The 5th week of what?  
  
Yusuke: I dunno.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Mizuna: I know.  
  
Kashaku: You know what?  
  
Leiko: Time to start the fic!  
  
Kashaku: NO, WAIT!!! MI-CHAN HAS TO TELL ME FIRST!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mizuna frowned as she re-entered her room... Something just wasn't right about it... But, no time for that now, Koenma had entrusted her with the preparations. 'Lazy toddler... He Okays the tournament with the other demon lords, and I get to handle contestants, judges, and announcers... And seating...'  
  
Smirking sardonically, Mizuna seated herself at the computer. Only to get up seconds later to change into more comfortable clothes. After a long relaxing shower, and changing into her pajamas, she sat back down.  
  
After sending out the times, ect. of the tournament to all of the potential investors, she leaned back in the chair and thought about what else had to be done. Mizuna shifted uneasily in her chair, it felt like someone was watching her... At first she thought it was Hiei, but that thought was quickly put aside by two simple facts. 1) Why would he want to watch her? And 2) She wouldn't have detected him even if he had been spying on her.  
  
She shifted again, though this time she managed to make it look like she was just stretching. She didn't want the stalker to know she knew until she had pinpointed their exact location.  
  
5 minutes later she still wasn't any closer to locating the presence, so she casually stood up and left the room. After she left, she pulled out her cell phone and was about to call one of the spirit detectives to help her out. Kin might be able to find the presence, but knowing her she was snoring soundly on the bed still wearing her kimono...  
  
Suddenly she felt the presence behind her. 'Kurama, you had better be as smart as I think you are...' "Hello, pizza delivery? This is Mizuna Arishima."  
  
"Ms. Mizuna? Why are you calling me..." Came his confused voice from over the phone.  
  
"Can you please deliver a pepperoni pizza as soon as possible." She said putting special emphasis on the last four words. She then hung up and tucked the phone back into her pajama pant's pocket.  
  
She then sighed mentally... 'Where would be the best place to wait? Everywhere I go they can follow...' After a slight internal battle, she decided on the gym, plenty of heavy objects to throw at the people... Not to mention the fact that it also had a nice LARGE pool of water that could 'accidentally' find it's way on top of an assailant.  
  
Many turns and doors later, she reached the gym area. Walking to the center of the room, she mentally prepared herself for the worst as she pretended to stretch.  
  
Seconds later she felt the presence solidify directly behind her. 'And so it begins.' Picking up a weight that had been conveniently located next to her, she threw it as hard as she could while turning to face the intruder.  
  
Her face completely drained of all color as her eyes widened in horror. His irritating smirk quickly brought her out of it though. Regaining her emotionless mask, she looked at him with calm eyes. "Shino." She said in a level tone, effectively covering her fear.  
  
"Mizuna, the cold beauty as always I see." He said, his infuriating smirk still plastered on his face. "So, how have you been?" As he asked this question, Shino began walking around her in a slow circle, as if inspecting her.  
  
"What do you want?" She said in a tone that rivaled Hiei's own.  
  
"What? You're not even the least bit interested in how I escaped?" He had now finished his circle and was directly in front of her. He pretended to pout. "Well, I suppose it's only to be expected... But you really do want to know, don't you?" He asked, putting a hand under her chin and forcing her to look up.  
  
Mizuna glared defiantly into his eyes, despite her fear. She had never backed down before, and she never would. Besides, showing emotions had never been her forte, and she sure as hell wasn't starting with showing fear.  
  
"Well, no matter, I suppose that I won't tell you then... Oh, and while we're on the subject, did you know that the portal Kin leaves and enters through isn't very picky... Oh, no... Anyone with the same power level can get through... Isn't that just fascinating?" He said all this, the sardonic smile never faltering for an instant.  
  
Her mask faltered slightly at this information... How many times had she told Kin to program it to only allow her specific DNA through that portal!?!  
  
"What? Still not talking to me?" He asked, dark brown eyes flashing in anger. He began circling her again, although this time he had a more predatory look in his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Then I'll just have to fill the silence. I've been monitoring you ever since I escaped..." He had now paused in his circle to watch her reaction.  
  
Mizuna stiffened slightly. He smirked from behind her and continued circling her. "I have a little query for you... You are becoming attached to 'Hiei' are you not?"  
  
He frowned irritated at her silence. "Answer me, and I will know if you're lying."  
  
When she still refused to answer him, Shino turned his back on her. "The lighting system in here isn't very intricate is it... One well aimed blast, and this whole room will plunge into darkness." He then faced her again.  
  
Shino smiled evilly as he saw Mizuna's sharp intake of breath. "Well, are you going to answer me?"  
  
He growled dangerously as she still refused to speak. "Fine. I prefer the dark anyway." He turned once again, but this time he sent a sphere of electricity into the lighting system.  
  
Mizuna let out an involuntary squeak when the room plunged into pitch black darkness. The only light in her line of vision was being emanated from Shino.  
  
"This is just like the first time we met... Remember? Are you going to do the same thing now as you did then?" He asked walking towards her.  
  
"N-n-no! No I won't!!!" She choked out, falling to the ground and clutching her head.  
  
Shino growled again and began walking towards her at a faster pace. Reaching her, he grabbed the collar of her pajama top and brought her face up to his level, which left her feet dangling a few inches off the ground.  
  
"MS. MIZUNA!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" Came Kurama's concerned voice from down the hall.  
  
"We'll finish this discussion later." He said dropping her back to the ground.  
  
"Ms. Mizuna? Are you in here?"  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke only heard a whimper as an answer. "What do you think could have affected her that badly?" Kurama asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think we'll like it..." Yusuke said, shuddering as he thought of a vicious blood-sucking zombie.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise for us to confront her about this. I'll go find Kin, and Yusuke, you go find Kashaku, Hiei, you go and watch her."  
  
Yusuke sweatdropped as he saw the flecks of gold enter Kurama's eyes, but went along with the plan.  
  
Mizuna looked up as she saw the door open. 'LIGHT!!!' The door shut just as suddenly as it had opened.  
  
Hiei walked over to where she was currently curled into a tight ball. Hiei frowned as he noticed she was shivering. Sighing mentally at his own weakness, he began to glow slightly with a bit of illusionary fire to help warm her up. The fire glowed and warmed like a real fire, but it couldn't burn someone.  
  
To say that Hiei was surprised when Mizuna launched herself at him would be the understatement of the era. Mizuna was clinging to him like a lifeline, and in his moment of weakness, Hiei didn't want to do anything about it.  
  
So that was how the two ended up... Hiei was sitting on the floor of a dark gym, glowing and radiating warmth. With Mizuna curled up in his lap, clinging to his shirt. After a while, she finally calmed down enough to speak. "I suppose that now you know my secret weakness..." She murmured, more to herself than him even though the sentence was directed at him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"The dark... What a weak thing to be so afraid of... But I am... As are all my planet's inhabitants..." She laughed slightly. "Kami... I don't sound like myself at all do I?" She giggled again before burying her head into his chest. "Turn the friggin lights back on before I giggle again!!!" She shuddered at the thought...  
  
Hiei chuckled before he could stop himself. Smiling at the girl in his arms, he brightened his inner fire so that the entire room was lit up. Pushing her back slightly, he slid her off his lap. Going over to the light box, he saw that the circuits were all fried. Hiei rolled his eyes. 'figures...'  
  
"They're fried aren't they?" Hiei turned, at sometime during his little inner lecture, Mizuna had snuck up behind him.  
  
"Here, just focus a little more light by the wires and I'll fix them."  
  
Hiei twitched slightly, although it wasn't really visible through his emotionless façade... Plus it was still pretty dark, but light enough to calm Mizuna. "What am I? A light bulb?" He muttered darkly to himself, but brought an intensely glowing hand up to the box so that she could see.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured, not really paying attention as she began reconnecting the hundreds of little wires of the gym. When she finished, the entire gym turned on. "Whoops." She muttered under her breath. Regaining her ice queen mask, she strode over to the super computer located against the opposite wall. Typing a few quick codes into it, everything but the lights shut down again.  
  
Just then Kashaku and Yusuke entered. "WOW!!! What a cool gym!!! I gotta hang out here more often!!!" Yusuke said in awe as he gazed adoringly around the huge room.  
  
A few seconds later, a red-faced Kin stomped into the room, followed closely by Youko, who appeared to be apologizing for his latest act of perversity. And, he also appeared to be failing at it miserably because Kin was becoming redder with every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Ms. Mizuna, are you quite alright now?" Youko asked, returning to being Suuichi.  
  
Mizuna nodded coolly as she regarded him through slanted eyes. They seemed to say, "You tell ANYONE that I was whimpering in fear, and I rip out your bowels and feed them to my pet piranha." She then turned her gaze onto Yusuke, telling him basically the same thing, but a bit more threatening so that he would get the point.  
  
"Hey, why are you only glairing at us!?! Why not Hiei too!?!" Yusuke cried, trying to get her to avert her gaze to someone less likely turn tail and run. She was down right creepy when she wanted to be... And now was one of those times, and it was making Yusuke uncomfortable.  
  
Mizuna faced Hiei. But instead of glaring, she nodded to him as if in thanks. Which made Yusuke start whining all over again. Ignoring his ranting, she yawned and said that she was going to bed.  
  
Hiei then disappeared off to who-the-hell-knows-where, Kashaku literally dragged Yusuke out, to show him her new dance routine. That then left Kin and Kurama alone... Big mistake.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kin yelled as she started chasing him around the room holding a huge barbell and swinging it at him every now and then. It was really a good thing that our thief friend had excellent dodging skills... Or else I'm afraid that we would have a very flat Kitsune on our hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leiko: Okay, that chappie was mainly to introduce Shino to you... Insane psycho isn't he?  
  
Kin: I gotta work on my attack skills, I didn't hit that stupid baka once!!!  
  
Youko: I'm sure we could go somewhere private and I could help you with them...  
  
Mizuna: Kami, here we go again.  
  
Kin: HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kin picks up same barbell and starts chasing Youko again*  
  
Hiei: Morons.  
  
Kashaku: Hey!!! I didn't do anything this time...  
  
Yusuke: I don't think he was talking about you...  
  
Mizuna: Read and review.  
  
Leiko: If you don't, then I'm going to send Youko to your house.  
  
Readers: REALLY!?!?!  
  
Leiko: Yup, and Kin too... along with her barbell.  
  
Mizuna: And we're not paying for property damage. 


	8. Planning and Jocks

Disclaimer: The day I own Yu Yu Hakusho, is the day Hiei dances around in a pink Tutu singing the chicken song.  
  
Leiko: Um... Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hell no.  
  
Leiko: PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Leiko, even if you could get Hiei to dance around singing, you still wouldn't own the show.  
  
Leiko: B-b-bu-but THE DISCLAIMER SAID!!!!  
  
Mizuna: It was just giving you an example of something that's never going to happen because you will never own the show.  
  
Leiko: Well... It couldn't hurt to try!!! OH HIEI!!!!!!!  
  
Leiko: Hiei?  
  
Mizuna: He left.  
  
Leiko: WHAT NO!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mizuna awoke later than usual the next day. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was much later than she had expected. '8:54!?!?!' Her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Now she only had 6 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and arrive at school. Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate and began rushing around.  
  
Turning her shower on, she ran out and changed out of her pajamas and into her school uniform. Running a brush through her hair, she summoned the running water to her, and forming it into a wall, she stepped through it and emerged freshly washed, albeit a little damp. Holding her hand out palm up in front of her, Mizuna whispered "Water Emanate."  
  
As the words left her mouth, the air around her began to ripple with her dark blue spirit energy. Then the droplets of water that covered her form began disappearing, only to reappear in her outstretched hand. "Crystallize." The water than began swirling around into a sphere before it flashed blue. The blue sapphire then dropped onto the palm of her hand. She then tucked the golf ball sized gem into her pocket.  
  
Mizuna glanced at the clock. '2 minutes.' Frowning, she used her demonic speed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Not slowing down, she rushed around the kitchen gathering up various items. She only paused when a sleepy Kashaku wandered into the kitchen dressed in her altered uniform. There was a dress code, but it only stated that they had to wear the uniform, what it didn't say, was what color it had to be. Mizuna's was a dark blue, Kin's was green and Kashaku's was red as opposed to the rest of the school's gray. Their overall uniform consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, and gray, or other colored, skirt and a little sailory top. The only other people, who didn't follow the dress code to the letter, were Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke wore a green boys uniform, Hiei wore a black one and Kurama wore a magenta one.  
  
Mizuna finally stopped gathering items when Kin and Kashaku sat down at the table. Swinging her black backpack over her shoulder, she tossed Kin hers and then threw Kashaku hers. She then gave them a packet of poptarts each. "We're late."  
  
They all ran out into the garage and brought their bikes out, not even flinching when the bright sunlight hit their eyes. Frown still firmly in place, Mizuna jammed her helmet onto her head, threw one foot over her bike, and took off a breakneck speeds towards the school. She arrived at the school, which was located 13 miles from her house in 8 seconds, and if that doesn't tell you how fast she was going, then the 6-foot skid marks on the pavement should.  
  
She sighed. She wasn't really sure why she was so anxious to be on time. She supposed it was just part of being a perfectionist. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. Pulling her helmet off, she placed it on her bike and walked calmly into the school. Reaching the door to her first class, she realized that, much to her annoyance, the door was already locked.  
  
"Mizuna, just open the damn door and go in already!" Kin practically shouted at her stoic friend.  
  
Mizuna rolled her eyes. "Mr. Ryo has already locked the door."  
  
Kashaku frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side. Glancing at her watch she said, "But we still have minute... Class isn't supposed to start till 8:00..."  
  
Kin growled under her breath. "Damn bastard, I swear he has it out for us..." As the obscenities continued the blonde Kitsune pulled out a lock pick and set to work. After a few seconds, the door opened with a click. Pocketing the handy device, Kin, Mizuna and Kashaku walked into the classroom and sat down.  
  
"You three miscreants were late." Came Mr. Ryo's nasally voice.  
  
Kashaku more or less ignored the teacher, instead choosing to focus her attention on how she could eat her bag of Cheetos without being noticed. Mizuna on the other hand completely ignored the moron. During his little speech about punctuality she started reading a new book.  
  
Out of the three of them, Kin was the only one actually focused on the teacher, although she wasn't really listening either. 'Damn teacher... After the football team, I take them down... Then the cheerleaders, they're just plain irritating...'  
  
As Kin thought of how she could beat up the teachers and not get detention or anything, Mr. Ryo had finished his lecture and was glaring at them, waiting for a response.  
  
"Are you even listening to me!?! You, what was the last thing that I said?" He asked, pointing at Kashaku.  
  
Looking up from staring at her bag of Cheetos, she answered in a completely serious voice. "You said, 'Are you even listening to me!?! You, what was the last thing that I said?'"  
  
"Argh! What about you!?! Were YOU listening!?!" He asked, turning his furious gaze onto Mizuna.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mizuna asked, not even bothering to look up from her latest text.  
  
Before he had a chance to yell at Kin, she took the liberty of answering. "No, I'm not, nor do I ever listen to you. *Cough*youoldfart*Cough*."  
  
"MS. R-" His rant was cut short by the door slamming open for the second time. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke all strolled in. Smiling, Kashaku looked up from her planning, and waved cheerfully at Yusuke, who brushed past the fuming teacher and sat down next to her. Which was made possible by his glaring at the person in the seat next to her, who immediately cleared out.  
  
When Kurama walked in, he ignored all the swooning girls, in favor of his favorite Amazon. Turning into Youko (and causing many girls to start drooling...) he took the seat next to Kin, though instead of just glaring, he shoved the jock out of the chair.  
  
Lastly, we go to Hiei, who by merely walking in the general direction of the water demoness, caused the boy who was in the seat next to her to dive out of his seat, and present it to him. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the sniveling boy. But, Hiei, being Hiei, didn't comment on it. He slid into the seat next to Mizuna and turning to the boy gave him a look that said, "I'm sitting here from now on so move your pathetic little ass to my old seat." He then turned back to the front and proceeded to ignore the world around him.  
  
"YOU SIX ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!"  
  
The six teens he was referring to all reacted in different ways, Kashaku looked up at him with a blank expression, cheeto in hand, half-way to her mouth. Yusuke glanced at him and cleaned out his ear, trying to get it to stop ringing, Youko stopped flirting with Kin to stare at the teacher with one eyebrow raised, Kin, still red from talking with Youko turned her glare from the flirtatious Kitsune in favor of her annoying teacher. Hiei stopped looking ahead of him and faced the teacher with a glare of cold indifference. Mizuna's reaction was the most... interesting... She slammed her book shut and glared coldly up at the teacher, who flinched under the intense look she was giving him.  
  
"Would you shut up and start teaching this class? Or are you going to sit there and yell at us all day you pathetic excuse for a teacher?"  
  
He stared at her for a second, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to find the right words. "Oh, and I suppose that you could teach this class better than me?"  
  
"Kashaku could teach this class better than you."  
  
"Well than be my guest Ms. Arishima." Mr. Ryo said, stepping back and motioning her towards the desk.  
  
Mizuna gave him a curt nod and walked up to the front of the class. "Alright class, open your books to chapter 8 and read silently."  
  
"And what if we don't want to babe?" Mizuna's eyes focused onto the speaker. It was the school's quarterback and team captain, Michael Tallinn. He was the stereotypical football captain, Tall, Built, Blond and blue- eyed.  
  
Mizuna was about to bite his head off, when he was suddenly slammed up against the wall. "Just do it."  
  
Hiei dropped the jerk after a few seconds and went back to his seat. Michael sat there for a minute, just sitting on the floor, breathing hard after his little brush with "death." Meanwhile, everyone else in the room immediately snapped open their books and started reading. The only ones who didn't start reading were Mizuna, of course, Hiei and Youko, all of which had already read the book.  
  
When the period was over, almost everyone had finished that chapter, and the next two after it. When the bell rang, Mizuna smirked at Mr. Ryo and left the room, but not before turning away from the teacher sharply and causing her hair to slap him in the face. Ah the perks of long hair.  
  
She paused when Hiei walked past, and whispered in his ear, "Thanks." Hiei glanced at the beautiful water demoness and his response, as it was to most questions, was "Hn."  
  
After school finally let out, Mizuna walked outside and sat down at a bench to wait for the rest of the group so that they could go to Koenma's and plan the tournament. She didn't have to wait long before a slight breeze indicated that Hiei had arrived. A few seconds later, Kin and Youko's appearances were noted by the sound of a slap ringing across the school yard, punctuated by Kin's new catch-phrase, "HENTAI!!!" And last, but not least, Kashaku and Yusuke arrived, with their customary argument over which type of chip was better.  
  
Mizuna stood up and brought everyone's attention to the matter at hand. "I've already made most of the arrangements for the tournament, the only thing that we need are referees."  
  
"Cool... Soooooo, does anyone have any suggestions?" Yusuke asked, for once actually listening to his instructions. Everyone except Hiei, who just didn't care, and Kashaku who was happily munching on chips, looked up expectantly at Mizuna.  
  
Mizuna just shrugged and tossed them a few folders. "Those are the names, stats, ext., of possible referees. I chose them because they know the rules and surprisingly enough, they all have a sense of justice. There is also the added bonus that they don't take bribes or orders from anyone but me, Kin... and sometimes Kashaku."  
  
The team all nodded, but continues to stare at her expectantly, they even got a new member, Kashaku, who had already run out of Cheetos. "What?" Mizuna asked, growing irritated.  
  
"Aren't you going to pick out who and then sent them the invitation?" Kin asked.  
  
Mizuna twitched and gave her, and the rest of them a chilling glare that said, "I've already done most of the work you slackers, and you are going to do this little part if I have to sit there and hold you at sword point!!!"  
  
The team all nodded simultaneously and nervously began riffling through the candidates.  
  
Smiling, Mizuna turned and walked back into the school building to change out of the stupid uniform. She strolled down the hall that led to the girl's bathroom with her usual grace. She was stopped a few feet from the door by the entire football team surrounding her.  
  
Frowning at them, she gave them a disapproving glare. "Do you mind?" She asked in a voice that signaled much pain if they didn't move. Even Kin had learned not to mess with her when she was like this, instead opting for saying a quick, "Never mind," and going to do something else.  
  
"Yeah, we do mind, babe!" The brunt of her frozen gaze landed on the quarterback, which he stupidly chose to ignore and plowed on. "You see, I don't like being made a fool of, and I'm going to get you and your little boyfriend back."  
  
She gave him a bored look. "Oh joy, can I go now?" She asked, her voice full of dry sarcasm.  
  
"No!" He stated roughly, shoving her up against the wall, much like Hiei had done to him earlier. Leaning forward to where his mouth was only an inch or so from hers he continued, "We're going to have some fun first."  
  
Growling under her breath, Mizuna grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hurled him off her so that he landed several feet away. She then turned just in time to see the rest of the team start to attack her.  
  
26 seconds later, the hall was littered with knocked out football players. The rest of the gang had obviously heard the noise and busted in to see what was going on. They all surveyed the damage. Youko, Yusuke and Kashaku all shrugged and walked back outside, Hiei hadn't come in the first place because he knew what had happened... And Kin, well... She pretty much sat there in shock before throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"NO FAIR MIZUNA!!! YOU STICK US WITH THAT WORK AND THEN YOU GO AND BEAT UP THE FOOTBALL TEAM!!! I WAS GOING TO THAT!!!" She then glared at her foster sister and stomped away.  
  
Mizuna sweatdropped slightly before shaking her head, she then left the hall as well, in favor of changing into something not preppy.  
  
She came out a few minutes later wearing hip-hugging baggy black jeans, her black converses, a black shirt that read, "Comfort the Disturbed, Disturb the Comfortable" in dark blue writing and her customary silver charm bracelet and anklet.  
  
Walking back out she saw that they had either finished, in which case she wouldn't kill them, or they were slacking off while she wasn't there, in which case she WOULD kill them.  
  
"Have you finished what I asked you to do?" Mizuna asked, sliding into the seat in between Hiei and Kin. (Kin refused to sit next to Youko)  
  
Yusuke nodded but added in as an after thought, "We decided on who, but we still have to send out the invitations."  
  
"Well then send them."  
  
"We don't have an address." Kurama stated.  
  
Mizuna shrugged. "Then go look them up."  
  
"With what?" (Kurama again)  
  
Mizuna rolled her eyes. "Follow me..." She then turned and got on her bike.  
  
A few minutes later they all pulled up at the girl's house. Going inside Mizuna led them to her room. "You can use my computer. Kin, Kashaku, you know the rules, tell them." She then turned and left to go to her after- school job.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leiko: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!!!  
  
*Leiko gets on knees and presses head against floor, continually saying, "GOMEN!!!"*  
  
Kin: Mizuna, I'm still mad at you!!! I WANTED TO BEAT THEM UP!!!  
  
*Mizuna shrugs*  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, and I wanted to help!  
  
*Mizuna shrugs again*  
  
Mizuna: What's your point?  
  
Kin: Well, couldn't you have at least avoided them? Until I got there and could knock the stuffing out of them!?!  
  
Mizuna: No.  
  
*Leiko finally gets up to answer reviews*  
  
Bari-Chan: Thanks Kashaku!!! You're so kind, not killing me and everything!  
  
Mah: Ok, next chapter will be more Youko Kin; Youko had better run for his life moments!  
  
Kioko: *Beats over the head with random stick* SHUT UP STUPID!!!  
  
Hiei 17: Thanks; She's based on me. And I'm glad that you like her type of demon. Water demons rule!!! And in answer to your question, look up Bari- chan, that's Kashaku's Screen name for the moment! ^-^ And, all of her fics are good, some not exactly to my taste... but you should find one you like. Me and Kin's favorites are Aka Kitsune and also War of Lineage... But we love the rest too!!! (For the most part...)  
  
Kashaku: Read and Review or my friend will make you cry!  
  
Patrick: I DIDN'T MAKE YOU CRY!!!  
  
Kashaku: Prove it.  
  
Patrick: I CAN'T!!!  
  
Mizuna: So shut up.  
  
Yusuke: You made Kashaku cry!?!  
  
Patrick: I gotta go now, bye!  
  
*Patrick discretely runs out screaming like a maniac* 


	9. Kin's turn to shine

Disclaimer: I am too heart broken to say this, my feeble heart might just break in two if I have to bear this news.  
  
Hiei: In that case... You don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Leiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Falls over clutching heart*  
  
Mizuna: Well, that was fun...  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
*Hiei and Mizuna walk away to Kami knows where*  
  
Kashaku: Are you dead?  
  
Kin: YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE DEAD!!!!  
  
Youko: I didn't know you cared...  
  
Kin: I don't... I just want her to get her lazy ass up and work on her fics.  
  
Yusuke: Just start it without her, she's dead, she won't mind.  
  
*Kin shrugs*  
  
Kin: 'K. And, since Leiko is currently dead and can't do anything about this... I'm making this chapter focus on me!  
  
*Mizuna pops in*  
  
Mizuna: You're not going to like what's going to happen if you do that.  
  
Kin: Oh please!!! You're just jealous because it's not focusing on you!!!  
  
*Mizuna shrugs and leaves again*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kin watched her blue-haired sister leave the room before turning back to the others. "Okay, her rules are... 1) Touch anything else in her room, she kills you. 2) Get fingerprints on the screen, she kills you. 3) Get anything on her computer, carpet or anything else, and she kills you. 4) Look at anything other than what she assigns you, she kills you. And lastly... 5) You break or hurt her computer in any way and-"  
  
Here Yusuke broke in. "Lemme guess, she kills you?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Kin gave him a deadpan look. "No, she disembowels you, tears out your guts and feeds them to you, then she will rip out your spine and beat you with it. Okay, any questions?"  
  
Yusuke looked a bit sick at her rather explicit explanation, Kashaku, who already knew the rules, was off in her own little world that she liked to visit often and then we have Youko. Youko, who apparently didn't care about the rules was looking past her at something.  
  
Kin turned around to see what he was so fascinated with. She frowned, it was a mirror... "I don't get it..." She muttered under her breath so quietly that even Youko with his acute hearing wouldn't understand. Then it all clicked. The mirror, was behind her, and that mirror reflected her backside. And we all know what that means don't we? Yup, he was staring at her butt.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED WEASEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kin cried launching herself at the silver haired boy.  
  
Youko caught her in mid-air and pinned her arms to her sides. "Actually, I'm a fox." He whispered huskily in her ear. Kin blushed at his close proximity and quickly broke free.  
  
"Um... uh..." Kin growled in her mind and tried desperately to regain her composure. "Let's get to work, if we're not done by the time Mizuna comes back, well... Basically we're screwed... Well, you're screwed, I'm safe because I'm her sister."  
  
Yusuke gulped slightly, sure he was strong, but who would want to face someone like Mizuna or Hiei when they're actually MAD!?! NOT HIM!!!  
  
Youko nodded vaguely and pulled up Mizuna's chair sitting down in front of the super computer. He then closed his eyes and allowed Kurama to take over. Kurama scanned the list and began to compile addresses.  
  
~*~  
  
Kin yawned and stretched in the chair. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at Kurama to see if he had finished. Instead of seeing a diligently working redheaded boy, she saw a snoring silver-haired one. Frowning she was about to poke him to death, or until he woke up, when she happened to glance at the screen.  
  
Mailing completed.  
  
Kin grinned, so the fox had finished their work. Kin x-ed out of the box and was about to shut off the computer when she saw that there was a Microsoft word that hadn't been closed. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she clicked on the document and began to read what was written.  
  
It was the invitations...  
  
Her golden eyes scanned the screen.  
  
Dear Shishiwakamaru, We formally invite you to participate in the Triad Tournament. You and a 2 other teammates of your choosing shall fight in this tournament to win a grand prize of 500,000 yen and each member of the winning team shall also win a date with the one of the three rulers of the Forgotten Realms. We have only invited the best of the Makai to be in this tournament; therefore you there will only be three sets of matches for each team. The first of the matches shall be in the middle sister's element; fire. The second, should you make it this far, will be in the youngest sister's element of water. The last, and final round shall be in the eldest, sexiest, hottest, finest sister's element; lightning. After this battle, all the winners of this round will move on to the battle royal. There will be an equal amount of each of the elements; the winners of this battle shall be deemed the best fighters in the Makai.  
  
Sincerely, Me, and if you make a move on Kin, I will hunt you down and kill you.  
  
We hope you can make it.  
  
Kin's eyebrow was twitching like mad, but she really didn't know whether to beat Youko upside the head for being a pervert, or to fall over laughing at his closing. She settled for both. She fell to the floor laughing, but grabbed Youko's sleeve and pulled him down with her.  
  
Kin was now holding her stomach she was laughing so hard, and Youko... Well, Youko was lying next to her, half awake, still trying to figure out what was going on. Still not quite awake, he growled at the golden haired girl and tackled her, pinning her down beneath him.  
  
"You-Youko! What do you think-" Kin was getting flustered again, but this time her face was even redder than before.  
  
"Oh, so you think this is funny do you?" He asked smirking at her beet red face. She nodded silently from under him. "You wanna know what I think is funny?"  
  
Kin shook her head, this wasn't working out the way she thought it would. Youko grinned at her before moving his hands down to her sides...  
  
He then began to tickle her mercilessly. "You still think this is funny?" Kin managed to shake her head and yell "NO!!!" between her spurts of laughter. Youko kept his grin firmly in place throughout her entire torture. "Well that's too bad for you isn't it?"  
  
Kin glared at him through her tears of laughter, and in a moment of insanity, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her in an effort to stop her ticklish torment. As it turned out... It worked pretty well, but not how she wanted it too.  
  
She regained her blush as she saw Youko's mouth getting closer and closer to hers. His full lips ere now mere inches from her own. Kin closed her eyes in anticipation...  
  
"Danielle..." Kin and Youko's heads jerked up, eyes searching frantically for the speaker.  
  
When they saw that it was just Yusuke talking in his sleep, they both sweatdropped. Then Kin realized the position that they were in and shoved the Kitsune off of her. "Pervert..." She muttered half-heartedly while standing up.  
  
(The end was near and she couldn't risk wasting time or they would all die a painful death. She needed some porridge, and fast.  
  
"Get me some porridge," she said nobly.  
  
The others looked at her with understanding. "I'll get the porridge," Yusuke said solemnly. "I know you'll make the right decision."  
  
"Indeed." -CrimsonSash)  
  
'I am going to murder Yusuke...' Youko was growling deep in his throat as he got up from the floor. He also had a VERY hard time not simply strangling Yusuke then and there. Luckily, Yusuke was saved from a very slow and painful death by a door slamming open.  
  
Mizuna strolled into the room with her usual grace and dignity. "Are you finished?"  
  
The door had woken everyone up and they all nodded.  
  
"Good. Now get out of my room." She then stepped aside to allow them to get out the door.  
  
Everyone walked past her and out the door quickly, all of them fearing her wrath. Youko was the last one out of her room, and she slammed the door shut when he was about halfway through making him jump foreword to avoid getting hit on the butt.  
  
~*~  
  
Kin yawned groggily and rolled out of bed... well, it was really more of a fall, but hey! She's out of her bed and that's what matters here. The golden Kitsune groaned from under the mass of covers.  
  
"Why couldn't I have died or something yesterday!?!" She yelled throwing a mini-tantrum. She sighed and resigned herself to this horrible twist of fate.  
  
Rising from her grave of covers, she wandered over to her bathroom, grabbing some random clothes as she went along.  
  
When she was finished getting ready, she slid down the banister and into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of juice and a stack of pancakes, she plopped down at the table and looked at her outfit to make sure that she didn't leave the house in a skirt or something.  
  
A pair of hip-hugging baggy blue jeans covered Kin's long legs. Her chest was covered by a tight black tank top that showed of her toned midriff. 'Don't we have some sorta school uniform that I'm supposed to be wearing?' Then she remembered that she had fried it with electricity yesterday. 'I knew I shouldn't have used my clothes for target practice... Oh well.'  
  
She inhaled her pancakes and grabbing a jacket, walked out the door. Only to walk back in and wait for her sisters.  
  
After about... Oh, I'd say maybe 8 seconds of waiting she lost all of her small reserve of patience for the day. "KASHAKU!!! MIZUNA!!! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED AND LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kin smirked in satisfaction when she heard an echoing thump followed by screams of invading potato chips. "KASHAKU I'M READY TO GO, SO YOU HAD BETTER BE READY AND DOWN HERE IN-"  
  
Kin cut herself off here when she saw Kashaku falling down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go. Kashaku's choice of the morning was a pair of long black and pink striped stockings, over which she wore a pair of light blue jeans. To finish off her look she was wearing a pink shirt that read don't feed the squirrels in brown writing and had a picture of a squirrel saying "nuts!" on it. (A/N: Tee hee!!! I have that shirt!!!)  
  
"Kin-chan, Mi-chan already went to school, and she told me to tell you that... uh... Don't tell me!"  
  
"How could I? I don't know what she said!!!"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight, anyways, she said... 'Next time you decide to use clothes for target practice, kindly leave her clothes OUT OF IT!!!' Yep, that's about it."  
  
Kin nodded and led the way outside. "Motorcycles or-"  
  
The Kitsune was cut off by a car honking. Her head snapped up and saw a grinning Youko staring at her from his silver convertible. 'Nice car... WAIT!!! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!!!'  
  
"Hey Kin! Ready to go to school?"  
  
Kin stared at Youko. And stared and yup, you guessed it, stared at him. She then slowly turned around to face her sister. "Kashaku?" She asked in a voice that barely concealed her rage. "You didn't... Oh, I don't know, forget to tell me about something?"  
  
Kashaku looked at her blankly, then her face changed to one of recognition. "Oh yeah...! I remember now! Um, Youko called and said that ya'll were going to start the dating thing today, and that he would pick you up in the morning to drive you to school."  
  
Before Kin had the chance to murder her sister, Youko walked up beside her and slipped an arm around her waist. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now."  
  
The golden Kitsune's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as she removed his hand from around her waist. "Let's lay out some ground rules. You can carry my books to and from classes, you can buy me lunch and I suppose that you can even take me to school. But no touching, kissing or talking to me."  
  
Youko chuckled lightly at her demands and put his arm back around her waist. "How about this, I do all the things you mention, but I touch you without being inappropriate, I kiss you on the cheek, I talk to you whenever I want, and I get to take you out everyday after school."  
  
Kin glared at him, but decided to give in... just this once. Not that, not that she LIKED him or anything, she just didn't want to be late for class... Yeah, that's it, she didn't want to be late for class! "You're buying."  
  
Youko grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course!" Kin blushed when he kissed her, and being a bit on the dazed side, followed him without question to his car. Not that she had much of choice in the matter.  
  
When they arrived at school, Youko got out first and opened the door for her like a real gentleman. He even held out his hand to help her out. "My lady?"  
  
Kin grinned unwillingly at how polite he was being. "My lord." She took his hand and stepped out of the car taking his arm when it was offered.  
  
A voice from behind the couple halted them in their noble quest to actually be on time for school. Not that either actually gave a damn, no matter what they said.  
  
Kin rolled her eyes as they turned around, expecting to be one of Youko Kurama's many fans that would be bothering them throughout the course of their relationship. She was pleasantly surprised to see a tall brunette who didn't dress like a prep or a slut. She was even happier when she heard what the girl had to say.  
  
"Hey Youko, sup?" The girl was wearing a simple yellow sweater and baggy blue jeans.  
  
Youko smiled at her and high-fived her. "Shizure! I haven't seen you since your little brother fainted and you had to come pick him up!"  
  
Shizure grinned at the memory. "Yeah, I literally had to 'pick him up' who knew my brother weighed so much anyway?"  
  
Kin finally poked her 'boyfriend' to bring him back to the living world. He immediately snapped his attention to her. "Shizure, I'd like you to meet Kin, my drop-dead-gorgeous girlfriend. Kin, this is Shizure, Kuwabara's sister."  
  
The golden-eyed girl stared at her. "Kuwabaka has a sister?"  
  
Shizure laughed at Kin's little joke. "That's a good one! I gotta remember it!!! Anyways, ya'll are gonna be late so I'll just leave ya! Later Youko, Kin, have fun in school kiddies!!!" She called back sarcastically, only to mutter "Thank Kami I'm not in school anymore!" under her breath.  
  
With a final wave Shizure hopped in her car and sped off, obviously thrilled to be leaving.  
  
Youko shook his head. "Man, I forgot to ask her what she was doing here!" He ran a hand through his impeccable silver locks. "Ah well, guess I'll just find out later." He then steered Kin into the building and down the hall to their first period class.  
  
The bell rang just as they had seated themselves. "Ah, for once I see that everyone is on time. It must be due to my excellent teaching skills." At their teacher's arrogance, Kashaku and Yusuke laughed out loud, Mizuna and Hiei scoffed and Kin and Youko coughed loudly.  
  
The teacher glared at them before continuing. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Insert yet another glare here, "We will be doing a project for the next two months on being parents. I will now assign you partners-"  
  
Mizuna stared at him. "Isn't this history class?" Ok, now she was confused.  
  
"Well-uh, yes, but you see... Since none of you took that class, we decided to incorperate it into this one. Along with this you will also have to research one couple and show whether or not they were good parents."  
  
"That's stupid, just like you! No one can say whether or not someone was a good parent, that's a matter of opinion!!! How the hell did you get a teaching diploma anyway!?!"  
  
The only sign that the teacher had heard Kin, was his VERY red face. "I shall now assign couples."  
  
This was where Kin blocked the teacher out in favor of something more interesting, counting how many spots there were on the ceiling. She was up to 3,524 when she heard her name being called. "Kin Raikatuji and... Michael Tallinn."  
  
Kin looked behind her at the jock she was supposed to work with. 'I thought he was still in intensive care... guess Mizuna's getting sloppy...' Then it registered in her mind. 'If he's out... then the rest of the team must be out... YES I GET TO BEAT UP THE FOOTBALL TEAM AFTER ALL!!!' Kin mentally began doing a victory dance in her head. Then it completely registered in her mind. 'Damn, there is no way in hell I'm working with that arrogant moron!!!'  
  
She came back to reality just in time to hear the last of the pairs. "Mizuna Arishima and... Well, the only person who is left is Charlie Barton."  
  
Mizuna stared at the teacher. "I'm sorry to inform you, but I am most assuredly NOT gay. And since you are to incompotent to pair us into agreeable pairs, I will be taking the liberty of choosing for myself." She scanned the room, the only boy she could tolerate was... "Hiei and I shall be partners."  
  
"WHAT NO!!! ME AND HI-CHAN ARE PARTNERS!!!" Came a furious cry from the back of the classroom. It was that girl again... what was her name? Oh, well, it didn't matter.  
  
"Ditto you pathetic wannabe teacher, I'm going to do this project with my girlfriend." Youko said possessively while slipping an arm around Kin's shoulder. She blushed slightly, but as much as she hated to admit it, he was her best choice.  
  
The teacher opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off yet again. "YOUKO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This time it wasn't one girl, it was all of them except for Kin, Kashaku and Mizuna.  
  
The girls quickly calmed down and reassessed the situation. "It's ok girls, we still have Hiei-" She cut herself off when Hiei wrapped an arm around Mizuna. He didn't like her or anything, he just be dammed if those girls doubled their attention on him.  
  
"Yusuke?" She said, almost desperately.  
  
"Sorry girls! But Yusuke only has eyes for DANIELLE!!!" Youko yelled the last part, much to Yusuke's annoyance.  
  
"Who the hell's Danielle!?!" The girls of the class yelled.  
  
Yusuke cringed, he didn't want to deal with this. Youko however was thrilled! 'Payback is sweet!!!'  
  
Before rabid fan girls could bother Yusuke further, the door slammed open revealing a petite girl of about 5'3. She had long jet-black hair with red streaks in it, her bangs went slightly past her turquoise blue eyes and a backwards baseball cap adorned her crown of mid-back length straight hair. She was wearing low rise black cargo pants that ended mid-calf, a double loop black belt and a blue off the shoulder long sleeved shirt with see- through sleeves that showed her stomach over which she wore a tight black tank top that ended two and a half inches about her belly button and black old-style ankle boots to finish off her look.  
  
"Danielle!?!" Yusuke yelped in surprise. The girl turned her eyes to him and widened in recognition.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!" She squelled happily, launching herself at Yusuke. They hugged for awhile until they Yusuke pulled away to ask her what she was doing there. By this time, the teacher had giving up on being listened to and was off in the teachers' lounge crying about his miserable life.  
  
Kin smiled at them, they made the cutest couple. Then she slapped herself. 'Oh god, I'm turning into a-a... A GIRLY-GIRL!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-'  
  
Her terrifying thought was cut off by Youko's chuckle. "I guess that I'll just have to get him back some other time, seeing as how this time didn't exactly work."  
  
The bell rang and class let out. Youko walked Kin to the rest of her classes and bought her lunch from a nearby café. As it turned out, Kin actually liked having a boyfriend, not that she would ever admit it mind you, but still.  
  
~*~  
  
"I thought that today we could go to the skate park."  
  
Kin stared at Youko. "You mean we're not going out someplace really fancy where you're going to try and woo me?"  
  
Youko stared back. "No, you don't seem to like that kinda thing, and I know I don't, so I thought that this would be fun."  
  
Kin grinned at him. 'This just keeps getting better and better.'  
  
They ended up having a blast at the skate park, and Kin laughed and smiled more than she had ever done around a boy before. And, something that was totally knew to her, she didn't have to make any death threats while they were there. Youko was a perfect gentleman, so she didn't have to kill him, and Youko quickly silenced everyone who said anything against her with a glare. Which just so happened to rival her own. All in all, she had the time of her life.  
  
"Bye Kin." Youko, still playing the part of a gentleman, had walked her to her door. He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walked away whistling happily to himself, a new spring in his step.  
  
Kin blushed and watched him walk away, momentarily forgetting her usual tough-girl demeanor.  
  
"Looks like someone had fun." Kin whirled around and faced her smirking sister. She grinned happily and nodded.  
  
Mizuna smiled at her elder sister. 'It's about time she found someone that could make her happy.' Not that Mizuna could really talk, she didn't like to show her true self to anyone, none of them did, not after what had happened with Shino. But Mizuna was happy that her sister had given up on her boycott on boys. Kin and Kashaku had really been punishing themselves for her mistake, and she was happy that the burden was once again hers alone to carry.  
  
Kin skipped into the house in an inexplicably good mood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kin: I DID NOT SKIP!!!  
  
*Mizuna shows video footage*  
  
Kin: Damn.  
  
*Leiko wakes up*  
  
Leiko: WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! LOOK AT THE TIME!!! I HAVE TO START THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Kin started it without you.  
  
Leiko: MY READERS WILL BE SO PISSED!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAA-Wait, that'd you say?  
  
Kin: I started it without you.  
  
Hiei: You came back to life? Damn.  
  
Leiko: Well... I guess that there's nothing left to do except answer my reviews...  
  
Hiei 17: Nope I can't say that I got your email... I'm sorry!!! But thank you so much for reviewing; I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Fanfic-demon: I'm glad you like my story! Keep revierwing!!!  
  
Mah: Sorry that there was no Kin vs. Youko stuffs, but I needed to move their relationship along. ^-^o But I would just like to say... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You review even more than my friends!!! (Which actually kind of irritates me...) Arigatou!!! Just as a little thank-you, I want to add you to my fic if you send me how you look, ext! Also, send me who you want to be paired with and I'll see what I can do! 'K? ^-^  
  
Leiko: THANK YOU MAH!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YA!!!!!!!!! *Hugs freaked out reviewer*  
  
Leiko: Ok, now I know in the beginning it was Kashaku/Yusuke pairings, but I couldn't take writing my bishi with someone else, so I'm putting her with someone else. Hope this isn't too confusing!!!  
  
Kashaku: I wanted to be with one of my bishis anyway!!! ^-^  
  
Mizuna: Leiko... What is your sister doing?  
  
*Leiko turns around*  
  
Leiko: Yes... it's a sad story really. My sister has become obsessed with... Stevie Brock. Yes, the singer. *Dramatic pose* Now, instead of reading fics, she reads Stevie Brock facts... Instead of watching TV, she listens to his songs... Instead of looking at and/or drawing anime pics, she looks at pictures of Stevie Brock...  
  
*Everyone in the room shudders*  
  
Kashaku: Don't worry Leiko-chan! She'll get over it!  
  
Leiko: Really?  
  
Kin: No. We were just trying to make you feel better.  
  
Mizuna: Read and Review.  
  
Leiko: Buh-bye. 


	10. Kashaku's Random AdventureThe truth behi...

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY!?!?!  
  
Lawyers look confused and begin leafing through their papers  
  
Lawyers: We don't have any record of your owning Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
Leiko: Well DUH!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!?!?! I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lawyers: But... isn't that what you got for your birthday? Why else would you bring it up in your disclaimer...?  
  
Mizuna: She got a rubber ducky.  
  
Kin: Yeah, and besides, her birthday was months ago!  
  
Lawyers: Then why did she type that as her disclaimer?  
  
Kashaku: You would think that they would be used to this by now wouldn't you?  
  
Rando nods  
  
Yusuke: Huh... I thought you were dead...  
  
Rando: I was, you did kill me.  
  
Yusuke: And you are here because...?  
  
Rando: Leiko brought me back for her fic.  
  
Yusuke: That's cool...  
  
Rando: Yup...  
  
Yusuke:...  
  
Rando: You're still mad about that whole trying to kill you thing aren't you?  
  
Yusuke: Nah... I mean 1. you didn't succeed... and 2. I ended up killing you instead, so we're even.  
  
Yusuke holds out hand  
  
Yusuke: Friends?  
  
Rando shrugs and shakes his hand  
  
Leiko: Ooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..... Anywho, on with the fic!!!  
  
Kashaku's Random Adventure  
  
Kashaku walked drearily down the street... She was bored... VERY bored...Kin was out on a mandatory date with Youko... Yusuke and his girlfriend Danielle were on a date... Mizuna was who in Kami-sama's name knows where... Ditto for Hiei... And Kuwabara was... Well, actually she didn't care where he was, he creeped her out!  
  
So that was how she ended up wandering the streets... Lost in her misery that no one would ever be able to pull her out of... Lost forever in a sea of despair... Her soul gone, never to return... Her happiness a mere shadow of a memory in the world's eye...  
  
"PENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ok, scratch that, she's back to normal.  
  
The bouncy red-head dashed out onto the street and dove at the penny, completely oblivious to the car that was having trouble stopping.  
  
"CRAP!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GIRL DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING ROAD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! KAMI DAMNIT!!! FIRST I LOST YUSUKE'S TRAIL AND NOW THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Here Rando was, minding his own business when this psycho girl runs out into the middle of the street and just SITS there! The speed limit here was pretty high so he was going too fast to be able to stop in time. Then he saw his, or more fittingly the psycho's, salvation. The road was too narrow to miss her, unless of course he would rather take out a few pedestrians, so he decided to go over her instead.  
  
Steering his car with great expertise, he turned his vehicle on its side and ramped up some random piece of wood that had conveniently been placed at the perfect angle to send him and his car directly over the psychotic redhead. When his car hit the ground, Rando jerked his steering wheel to the right causing his car to turn until it finally skidded to a halt a few yards away from the oblivious girl.  
  
He opened the door of his car and slammed it shut before going to see if the girl was okay, and to see if she wanted any help getting back to the mental ward. His long blood red hair swished behind him as he strode over to the girl, his purple eyes flashing with anger... Oh, and a bit of concern... (A/N: Snickers Concern... TCH!!!)  
  
Kashaku glanced up at the advancing demonic aura. It was a tall, pale demon who was most likely covering some kind of markings with his power. He was obviously quite powerful, but hey, she was surrounded by strong demons, what's one more? She then looked past the hot man and at his cherry red convertible. 'Cool car...'  
  
Standing up, still holding onto her prize she disappearing from his view. Rando looked around in confusion before mentally shrugging it off and deciding it best to forget what had happened. Shaking his head slightly he slid into the front seat and turned the car back on.  
  
"So, where are we goin' first?"  
  
Rando's head snapped to the seat next to him. 'What the fuck...?'  
  
Kashaku was sitting in the passenger seat of his car smiling happily at him.  
  
"Get out. Of my. CAR!!!" Kashaku simply sat there and stared at him blankly before asking her question again.  
  
"WE are going nowhere! Sure I almost ran over you, but that does not mean I'm going to play taxi to some insane psycho girl who was sitting in the middle of the damn street!!!" To prove his point he turned his car off, crossed his arms and settled into his seat to wait for her to leave.  
  
"So where are we going first?" She was now staring at him with large, innocent yellow eyes.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?!?! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm not death."  
  
"No, DEAF, d-e-a-F deaf, it means are you hard of hearing." He slowly pronounced each word trying to contain his anger. It really wasn't right to hit crazy people, it's not their fault they're chronically insane/stupid.  
  
She blinked owlishly at him before grabbing his hand. Before Rando had time to take his hand back, she was pumping it up and down. "Hiya! My name's Kashaku! What's yours?"  
  
"If you don't get out of my car RIGHT NOW I am going to kill you!" Rando had officially stopped caring, no more Mr. Nice-bloodthirsty-demon.  
  
The redheaded girl simply shrugged the warning off, acting like she received death threats everyday or something. "GUESS WHAT!!!" She told him in an excited manner.  
  
He glared at her. "I'm going to follow you around ALL day long!!!"  
  
"You... Are going to... Stalk me?" His tone was incredulous. Whose wouldn't be, he was a powerful demon, she was just some five year old on steroids or something.  
  
"No...." She countered as if he had just said something REALLY stupid, "I'm going to follow you around all day." (A/N: You call it stalking. I call it love!)  
  
"That's stalking."  
  
"Following."  
  
"Stalking!"  
  
"FOLLOWING!!!"  
  
"IT'S STALKING YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!!! AND WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU GO 'FOLLOW' AROUND SOMEONE ELSE!!!" Just as Rando was going to rip out her throat, she changed the subject.  
  
"Well... I would follow someone else around... But they're all busy... Mizuna and Hiei are off frolicking somewhere... Well, actually they don't frolic, but they're off somewhere that I don't know about... Kin is out on a mandatory date with Youko and Yusuke is out with Danielle..."  
  
"Yusuke!?!" Now Rando was interested. 'I suppose that I will just have to kill her AFTER she brings me to Yusuke... Ha! This fool will probably lead me right to him!!!'  
  
"Yeah... I said YYYUUUSSSUUUKKKEEE...." She stretched the word out like she was talking to a very small child.  
  
"I'm a... Friend, of Yusuke's, would you mind telling me where he is?" He asked, trying to coax it out of her before he tried his preferred method of torture.  
  
"I don't know where he is... For some strange reason he wouldn't tell me..." She shrugged and Rando stared at her, fighting the urge to smack his forehead onto the dashboard.  
  
"Then can you take me to his house so that I can wait for him..." When she still looked undecided he added, "As a... surprise?"  
  
She then grinned happily at him and bopped her head to an imaginary beat for a second, singing something about loving surprises... or maybe it was something about rabid chipmunks, he wasn't listening. "YAY!!!!!!!! LET'S GET GOING!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rando grinned nastily, which Kashaku, being... well, Kashaku, mistook for a happy ice-cream loving smile.  
  
"Turn left here.  
  
"Turn left here.  
  
"Turn left here..." Kashaku smiled sweetly as they passed the same old lady feeding pigeons for the 8th time.  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME THE WAY AND STOP HAVING ME GO AROUND THE SAME DAMN BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kashaku stared at him blankly before there was a flicker of recognition in her eyes. "Oh, I take it you have some sort of prejudice against pigeons don't you!?!"  
  
"No, I just want to... 'surprise' Yusuke by being at his house when he arrives." Wow... He's a good liar... or Kashaku's just to oblivious to notice he's lying.  
  
"So does this mean that you don't want to watch the old lady anymore?"  
  
"Yes." He sighed in partial relief, glad that she understood.  
  
"So you're prejudice against old ladies now!?!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST TELL ME THE WAY TO YUSUKE'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okie dokie! Right... Left... straight... left............................. NO QUICK TURN RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rando swerved at the last possible second to go in the direction she had said.  
  
"Ok... Pull in at there."  
  
The demon pulled into the small parking lot that was in front of a small pink shop. "You live in an ice cream store?"  
  
"Nope. I just wanted some ice cream!" Kashaku ignored the incredulous/pissed off look she was receiving and skipped happily into her favorite store in the entire neighborhood(the donut shop's the next street down).  
  
The over exuberant redhead skipped back out a few minutes later, only to see that Rando was still in the same position trying to figure out exactly how dumb she really was.  
  
Ignoring his rather vacant expression, she slid into her seat and handed him the triple scoop of tin roof she had gotten him. Then she began to devour her own triple chocolate, triple scoop in her waffle cone.  
  
"Would you. _Please_. Take me to Yusuke now." Rando was having a very hard time keeping his temper under control. This human was irritating him beyond all reason.  
  
Kashaku faced him and tilted her head to the side in deliberation. It was obvious to her that Rando was after Yusuke for some reason or another, and that he would pose a threat judging by his tremendous demonic energy. "Okay." She mentally shrugged. She was possibly putting Yusuke at risk, but a) she had an image to uphold, and b) Yusuke _did_ love a challenge.  
  
Giving him the directions to Yusuke's apartment. Besides, she wasn't _really_ endangering him, after all the whole gang would be there to step in if necessary.  
  
When they reached his house, Kashaku jumped out of the still moving vehicle and then stood there waiting patiently for Rando to park. When he did, she grabbed his hand, and for once lived up to her oblivious nature by not seeing the light blush spread across his face.  
  
Reaching his door, Kashaku randomly fell over and when she stood back up, she was holding the spare key that Yusuke's mom had hidden.  
  
Rando was considering killing her on the spot, but decided to let her live for showing him where Yusuke lived. It had nothing at all to do with the fact that her hands were velvety soft. Or the fact that she smelled like spicy cinnamon. Nope, that had nothing to with it at all.  
  
Kashaku grabbed his hand once again and practically dragged him into the living room with her. Rando sat down with a sigh and settled down on the couch to wait for his rival. A second or two later Kashaku also plopped down on the couch, though she was sitting upside down... She had previously claimed the remote and was now busily flipping through channels trying to find something to watch.  
  
A few minutes later the door slammed open, causing Rando to rise and prepare to fight Yusuke. Only to find that it was a tall silver haired Kitsune and his golden eyed companion.  
  
"Yo Ka-chan, who's the demon?" The golden haired girl acted as though Kashaku brought home random demons all the time, which she didn't, but she did like to bring home random other objects, animals, ext.  
  
"His name's Rando. He's here to challenge Yusuke."  
  
The two Kitsunes shrugged and settled themselves on the couch next to Kashaku. "Kami, who ISN'Tafter Yusuke?" The silver haired one said lightly.  
  
Kin shrugged. "Who Isn't after _you_?" She shot back.  
  
Kashaku decided that now was a good time for introductions, besides, all the blood was rushing to her head and she need to sit up straight again. Flipping around she introduced Rando to Kin and Youko and vice-versa.  
  
The door opened once again, this time revealing a petite blue haired teen and a tall fire apparition. They nodded in recognition to Rando, introduced themselves and sat down in the two chairs that were the only pieces of furniture not being used. Well, beside the table and the TV, both of which wouldn't be claimed as seats.  
  
When Yusuke finally arrived the group had settled into an uncomfortable silence that was only broken by the sound of the TV and the flipping of pages courtesy of Mizuna.  
  
Before Rando could launch an attack at Yusuke, Kashaku bopped him on the head with the remote and told him to wait till later, that they had important things to discuss first.  
  
Yusuke and his girlfriend Danielle sat down on the floor, seeing as how there were no free seats. First Yusuke sat down next to Hiei's chair, and then Danielle sat in his lap with his arms around her.  
  
"Mizuna. I think that you need to tell them why Shino is after you. Us." There. Kin had broken the silence with the words no one else had dared to speak.  
  
The water demoness in question nodded vaguely and began her story. "Two years ago. We were all happy. Carefree. Innocent. I was going to a school for the gifted. It was a very select school that only accepted the most powerful and rich demons. That year a boy transferred into my classes. At first I didn't really pay attention to him. Then one day. I was careless. I. Stayed out after dark reading at the library. I tried to hurry. But it was to late. Before I continue. I must tell you of my fear. I am. Terrified. Of the dark. As you all know. Good and evil must have a balance. My world creates such good, veiled though it is, there must be an equal evil for it to be balanced. The balance is. Darkness. Darkness in my land is. Absolute. If caught in the darkness. You will die. The. Darkness will eat your mind. Your soul. Your very body. You will disappear without a trace. And. I was trapped in the dark. I was so afraid. He happened to be walking by; he was glowing so that he would be able to see his way. I. I was not in complete control. His light brought me back. He saved me from myself. From my terror. I fell in love with him. We were happy. But then. He. He was as you have probably figured out. Evil. Not. Not. Bad, or mean. He is pure evil. He didn't love me. He. Only loved power. And that was something that I could give him. Kin and Kashaku finally revealed him for who he was. We all took it hard. We. We changed. I stopped feeling for a year. Anything. I didn't feel pain. Sorrow. Happiness. They brought me out of that. But still. I still have trouble. Feeling. They took it hard as well. I began pushing people away with a mask of indifference. Kin with a mask of anger. Kashaku with a mask of obliviousness. We lost ourselves for that year. They saw what had happened to me. And they knew that it could happen to them. So they cut off contact. I still blame myself for it. I won't allow myself to feel true happiness. And when I do. I stop myself."  
  
A few tears had leaked out of her eyes and were sliding silently down her face. Kashaku had a pensive expression on her face, as if she wasn't completely there. No one knew what Kin looked like, she had buried her face in Youko's chest and it didn't look like she would be moving any time soon.  
  
The entire group had solemn faces on. They new the effort it took for Mizuna to tell them this, and also how much she trusted them. All of them.  
  
Leiko: Sorry if it was a bit short, but this was the best place for it to end.  
  
Crickets chirp  
  
Leiko: Hehe... um... I guess since everyone is too depressed to talk nonstop, that I'll just have to answer my reviewers. So, here it goes!  
  
CrimsonSash: Good work Kin-chan. I'm proud of you. Let's see if your luck holds up. Who knows, you might not say a candy-ass word for a whole other review!!! And thanks for letting Mah borrow your bishi!!!  
  
TPM-girl: Sorry I didn't get to put you in this chapter, but it was focused mainly on Kashaku and her random day out. - don't worry, you'll be in there as soon as I can find a plausible way to put Jin in the story!!! And you need to say thanks to Kin-chan too!!! And the best way to do that is to read one of her fics!!! Kin: Leiko... you are so weird...  
  
Fanfic-demon: YAY!!! I put in what happened between them just for you!!! And so that Kin wouldn't strangle me while Kashaku watches me slowly suffocate!!! Thanks for being such a studious reviewer!!!  
  
Hiei17: YAY!!! ANOTHER DEDICATED REVIEWER!!! Sorry I haven't read your story yet, but I never check my reviews until I'm writing my next chapter... Well, at least that's when I'm actually thinking about them... hehe... please don't hurt me!!! Kin: How many times am I going to say this? You're weird.  
  
Hiei's1girl: Thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad that you like my story! I aim to please!!! Kin: CoughyourselfCough  
  
TLC Kitsume: YAY!!! I'VE SAID YAY THREE TIMES!!! YAY!!! 4!!! I'm happy that you like my story too!!! YAY!!! 5!!! Kin: You're REALLY getting weird now Leiko...  
  
Leiko: Read and review or else I'll tell you a depressing story and you'll become all mopey just like them.  
  
Opens door and reveals a still solemn looking cast  
  
Leiko: They've been like that for hours. It's starting to creep me out. 


	11. Prank of the year

Disclaimer: . :stares off blankly into space: .  
  
Lawyers: AHEM!!!  
  
. :Leiko continues to stare off into space: .  
  
Lawyers: EXCUSE US!!!!!!!!!!  
  
. :Mizuna walks in: .  
  
Lawyers: WHERE IS YOUR DISCLAIMER!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
. :Mizuna shakes head and walks back out of the room: .  
  
Lawyers: WE NEED THAT DISCLAIMER BEFORE YOU CAN START THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Lawyers: HEY, HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORIZATION TO DO TH-

: : begin : :

Kashaku's bright smile cut through the sorrow like a knife. "I'm hungry!!!" She voiced her random thoughts as always, but even Yusuke could see through her happy façade this time.  
  
Mizuna gave her a wobbly smile in return before walking out of the room. She paused at the door and tilted her head to the side so that she could see them out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be back later... I'm going on a walk..."  
  
Youko brought his arms around Kin and gently rubbed her back as he felt the front of his shirt turn wet with her tears. He waited patiently for the door to shut behind Mizuna before he kicked the chair out from under Hiei and jerked his head to the side telling him to follow her.  
  
The fire apparition growled, sure he had stood up before he fell to the ground, but still! He glared at the fox and gave himself a mental note to kill him later before walking swiftly out of the house and in the direction he felt the water demoness had gone.  
  
Hiei made sure he stayed well behind her and cloaked his presence completely so as not to startle the girl in front of him. After about an hour of walking through town the scenery became different as they passed the city limits.  
  
Mizuna continued walking along the side of the road while Hiei took to the trees that lined the road on either side. The blue-haired teen remained oblivious to her pursuer even as she turned off the road and began to walk into the woods.  
  
Her footsteps made no sense as she went one way only to go back the other, but the entire time she somehow managed to continue going foreword. Hiei was immediately suspicious, she was walking with no pattern, she was just wandering and wandering was something that Mizuna Arishima DIDN'T do.  
  
He was also curious as to why she hadn't detected him; there was nothing in her behavior that said she knew he was there. He dropped his shields and landed directly in front of her and to his utter surprise; she walked right into him without a hint of recognition in her eyes.  
  
She fell down and landed roughly on her butt before stumbling back up to her feet and trying to walk past him again, though this time her shoulder ran into him and all she did was continue walking on her course.  
  
The dark haired teen's hands shot out of their own accord and caught her shoulders in an iron grip, effectively halting her in her path. The couple stood paralyzed in that position for several minutes; both figures standing stalk still with Hiei's hands holding onto her tightly by the shoulders.  
  
Mizuna suddenly whirled around, breaking free of his grasp that had become weaker as the minutes past. Her blue eyes spoke of conviction and she threw herself at him and began pounding his chest with her fists while he stood there looking surprised. Her fists didn't hurt; she was barely putting any strength at all into the blows. Nonetheless he caught her tiny hands in mid attack and used them as leverage to push her back.  
  
He was still clasping her hands as he stared into her angry blue eyes with his emotionless ruby ones. Slowly the anger leaked from her eyes and tumbled silently down her face in the form of crystalline tears. As the tears continued falling, her eyes lost their mask of anger and he could see the sorrow and pain that had lain hidden in their depths.  
  
She took a shaky step towards him; her long dark blue haired swayed slightly and then flew out behind her like a cape as she collapsed into his arms. "I hate you, you know. I hate everything about you."  
  
His eyes widened slightly and a flash of pain went through them before they became guarded again. His face betrayed nothing of his thoughts as he regarded the girl in his arms with a cold air of indifference.  
  
"Everything. Your haunting red eyes... your gothic taste in clothes... but mainly... I hate the way you make me feel." As she murmured these last words she became limp and her eyes fluttered shut as she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Hiei remained stoic, not allowing his confusion at her words to show through. He bent down slightly and placing one arm under her knees and one under her back he lifted her up with ease. Jumping lightly into a tree he took of towards civilization at a breakneck speed that would normally be too much for anyone to bear. (A/N: of course Hi-chan isn't normal is he? - Hiei: Stop calling me that bitch. Mizuna: Leave the authoress alone. Hiei: Make me. Leiko: Hehe... um... bye!) Youko waited patiently for his girlfriend to become in control of her emotions. Yusuke and Danielle had already left to go to the arcade to try and relieve themselves of their emotional tension while Kashaku dragged Rando away with surprising strength to do something involving a trip to the park.  
  
As he was contemplating the up coming tournament he absently ran his hand through Kin's hair while he waited for her to snap out of it. About half an hour later he realized that she had drifted off to sleep in his arms. He shook his head with a slight smile and gently shook her awake, which if you know Kin, is NOT an easy thing.  
  
In her sleep she batted his hand away and muttered something about damn perverts and their damn cuteness before snuggling closer to him. He tried it one more time and was rewarded with one sleepy golden eye peering up at him through a curtain of equally golden locks.  
  
"Whatsit?" She mumbled incomprehensibly as she tried to get her bearings. She yawned cutely and revealed two unusually sharp canines before she attempted to rise. Youko released her, but sadly her morning klutziness took over and she ended up tripping over a piece of fuzz and tumbling to the floor in heap.  
  
All she did was yawn and rise once again with a stretch that caused her shirt to rise slightly and give Youko a view of her well toned stomach. Not that she noticed, Kin never fully woke up until she ate something. This time when she yawned she had the dignity to cover her mouth, after which she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to wake up.  
  
"Youko, I'm hungry, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease take me out to eat." Adorable golden puppy dog eyes accentuated her sweetly prodding voice and her lower lip jutted out slightly in a cute pout.  
  
Youko grinned and shrugged, who could say no to that face? Besides, she was asking him to take her out, a pretty good deal considering her pride.  
  
"Sure, how 'bout Wacdonalds?" (A/N: Haha, I thought it was so funny when I saw that sign in Inuyasha!)  
  
Kin nodded vigorously before yanking him off the couch and dragging the more than willing boy to his car. She dropped his hand and ran over to his car as soon as they stepped outside before jumping into the front seat without bothering to open the door.  
  
She smiled at him expectantly as she waited for him to get in the car and go take her out for food.  
  
A few minutes later Youko's silver convertible pulled into the Wacdonalds parking lot. The silver haired teen decided to try his luck and slipped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Fortunately for him, Kin was to caught up in the thought of a greasy burger and some equally greasy fries to pay attention to something as trivial as some hot guy's hand going around your waist.  
  
Kin walked directly up to the counter, still to hungry to notice anything, including several appreciative glances from the males in the restaurant. But Youko was paying attention, and made sure to glare evilly at all of them, just as his girlfriend would do if she was fully in the world of the living. Aw who was he kidding, he was just jealous. And he was just fine with admitting it.  
  
When the golden haired girl finished placing her order, Youko slipped in his before tossing a few bills down on the counter and grabbing their food. He scanned the room, and factoring out all the girls that were waving him over, there were about 3 tables left empty. One of which was actually a booth.  
  
He tossed a glance back at Kin, silently asking her where she wanted to sit. She caught his gaze and practically dragged him over to the booth seating him directly beside her. What!?! He had the food!  
  
She tore viciously into the meal, she hadn't eaten all day and she was starving. She had woken up to late for breakfast, and Youko and her had skated through lunch, so sue her.  
  
She paused when she realized that the silvered haired teen next to her wasn't eating, he was actually staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Kin's cheeks turned light pink as her eyes widened slightly.  
  
To Youko she had never looked cuter, the burger was still half in her mouth where she had yet to take a bite from it and her eyes were widened in surprise and slight embarrassment. He flashed her a heart-melting grin before he turned back to his own food.  
  
Just as Kin took one last sip of her chocolate milkshake, her senses were bombarded by a myriad of strong perfumes making her choke back up the little bit of ice-creamy goodness that had begun to slip down her throat.  
  
Her eyes began to water and she sneezed a couple of times. She pulled her long black sleeve over her hand and held it against her mouth and nose to block out the mingling scents. Normally a high classed Kitsune such as her would be able to stand the perfume, but they were all just wearing so much of it, it was unbearable!!!  
  
Youko noticed her discomfort(who wouldn't she was practically choking on that awful mess of scents) and stood up abruptly.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you ladies," 'not...' "But me and my girlfriend," Here he paused and pulled Kin up next to him, "Have somewhere to be." He casually slung an arm around her shoulders and led her outside to his car.  
  
The golden-eyed girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before shooting a wicked glare in the general direction of the group of girls. "That was awful, how do you stand it!?!"  
  
Youko shrugged vaguely. "Practice I suppose..."  
  
Kin shuddered at the thought of having to get into the 'practice' of drowning in that overwhelming stench. "Okay, enough talk of unpleasant torture of rabid fan girls who can't take a hint, sooo... What do you want to do now?"  
  
Her tall boyfriend shrugged before slipping into the driver seat of his car. Kin followed suit and soon they were tearing down the streets and mauling random passersby. Youko still drove like a drunken maniac, but Kin was now used to his insane daredevil antics and could sit through the entire car ride without blinking an eye... well, she didn't turn green at any rate. "Where did Yusuke go wench?"  
  
Kashaku blinked her eyes owlishly. "I don't think that I know you well enough for you to start calling me pet names..."  
  
Rando glared at her but made no move to do her any bodily harm, and in my books, that's pretty damn good. She smiled sweetly at him... and then she grabbed his hand and dragged him out to his car.  
  
"So, where are you going to take me?"  
  
The pale demon stared at her blankly. "'Take you'? I'm not going to 'take you' anywhere."  
  
"Yes you are, you're going to take me out to eat and then to a movie."  
  
"And I would go on a date with you because...?"  
  
Kashaku shrugged slightly before giving him a dry look. "You're the one who said 'date' not me."  
  
Rando slammed his head into the steering wheel. There was just no winning with this girl. His head jerked up when he felt someone lightly pat him on the back. He met face to face with a smiling redhead.  
  
"Don't feel to bad, I haven't lost an argument yet... Well, except to Mizuna... and Kin... And... Well, Hiei just walks off so I wouldn't call it winning... but I didn't lose. Anyways, no one can ever argue with my logic!!!" She pulled away from him and grinned happily.  
  
"You call that logic?"  
  
She dropped her grin and stared at him blankly. "Do I call what logic?"  
  
"What we were- AUGH!!! Just forget it!!!"  
  
"Forget what?" "Thanks for letting me come with you."  
  
Yusuke shrugged uncaringly. "It was nothing... Besides, I didn't want to go alone. And the others were busy so..." He trailed off while he folded his arms behind his head and looked off to the side.  
  
Danielle glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. The couple was currently walking through the Makai in search of some random demon that Yusuke had to kill. Hiei and Youko were busy doing. Stuff... And Kuwabaka was... Actually, neither of them had asked where he was.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
Danielle faced her boyfriend with her smile firmly in place. She laughed lightly before poking him in the cheek. "It's nothing, you just look so cute when you're pouting!"  
  
"I'M NOT POUTING!!!" He glared half-heartedly at the dark haired teen beside him and pouted slightly when she ignored his little outburst. "Fine then, what do you think I'm supposedly pouting about?"  
  
Danielle folded her hands behind her back and faced away from the brown- eyed boy. Flipping a strand of hair from her face she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You're pouting because I know that you just wanted to be alone with me."  
  
Yusuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Figured me out did ya?" He then sighed and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "Looks like we've got company..."  
  
Reluctantly Yusuke released his girlfriend and faced the oncoming auras.  
  
He powered up and used his spirit energy to keep the small band of demons at a distance of about 10 feet. Amazingly, they didn't take the hint and run for the hills. How very intelligent of them, ne?  
  
Yusuke then proceeded to beat the snot out of the demons while Danielle cheered him on from the sidelines. "First he took me to Chez Pierre(Don't own) and then we went to see I, Robot(still don't own). It was a really good movie! And this one old couple thought we were married and Rando got all red and started denying it and stuff! But he couldn't because I grabbed his arm and dragged him off for popcorn and he was mad!" Kashaku giggled as she remembered the scolding she had gotten. Not that she had actually listened, she was to busy staring at the Nerds Rope situated behind the counter. That reminded her...  
  
"Oh, and then, when he was scolding me, I was staring at this Nerds Rope, and he saw what I was looking at, and he bought it for me!!!!!" Kashaku continued to recount her evening to her two adopted sister.  
  
Kin smiled and nodded, genuinely happy that her bouncy sister had found someone she could love, even though she was slightly jealous that Kashaku had found someone and she hadn't. 'What about Youko...?' She frowned slightly in thought; she was actually considering what the treacherous part of her mind was saying.  
  
Mizuna nodded vaguely whenever she felt it necessary to show that she was listening, and she was, partially. But she was also thinking about what had happened yesterday... For some odd reason she couldn't seem to recall anything that had happened after she told everyone her story. It was really al a blur... she was walking for what seemed like forever... she hit something and fell down. And then she could only remember talking to a blurry outline before her memories cut off and she assumed that she had passed out or something of the sort.  
  
The blue-haired girl's eyes cleared and she began paying attention to her surroundings again. Her eye's briefly flitted over their history teacher before she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. First she passed it to Hiei who was located next to her.  
  
We've been slacking off. Make an excuse and meet me in the hall.  
-Mizuna  
  
Hiei glanced up at her and nodded ever so slightly before tossing the note to Youko. As the note was passed around, everyone turned in their seats in the guise of stretching, yawning, ect. and nodded.  
  
Mizuna raised her hand and asked to get a drink of water, Kin asked to go to the bathroom, Kashaku asked to see the nurse because she hurt her foot, and Danielle offered to accompany her. Meanwhile, all four boys just stood up and walked out of the classroom without so much an excuse me. Not that it was really all that expected.  
  
"What's today's plan Mi-chan?" Kashaku grinned in expectation.  
  
All eyes focused on the Blue-eyed girl and she smirked before laying down a layout of the school and it's grounds. "Here's the plan..." She explained what the prank was before assigning everyone their jobs.  
  
"Yusuke, you and Danielle handle the distraction, I don't think this school's had a good food fight in awhile." The said pair grinned evilly at the prospect.  
  
"Kashaku, I want you to handle the hallway. If you need help, find it. Kin, you and Youko get the supplies, if you have any problems, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to handle it. Hiei, you're with me, we're going to handle the sprinklers. This is going off today at noon. Think we can handle it?" Everyone nodded, each one wearing a smirk or an evil grin.  
  
Mizuna nodded to them and they all branched off to get to where they needed to be. This was the last period before lunch and they had approximately 39 minutes to get it ready.  
  
Yusuke and Danielle reluctantly went back to class to await their part in the plan while Kashaku whipped out a cell phone and called in back up. Kin and Youko ran outside and went off to the nearest convenience store while Mizuna and Hiei headed out to the storage shed.  
  
Noon   
  
Yusuke and Danielle waited patiently for the signal from their spot in the crowded cafeteria. They were situated near the door to the hall for a quick exit and they were ready to go with two loaded bowls of pudding and some various other items.  
  
Just as the clock struck 12:00 they heard a light tapping on the wall behind them. Smirking each picked up a scoop of the chocolate pudding before hurling it at a couple of unsuspecting victims. The gooey dessert hit each target dead on and a cry of "FOOD FIGHT" arose from the mass of teenagers who inhabited the room.  
  
The lunch ladies made no move to stop the soon to be battle, opting instead for muttering "Oh crap not again." And ducking down behind the counters to wait it out.  
  
The dark haired couple who had started it all, snickered and ran out of the room before they became covered in random food items. They were going to the opening of a gory movie and they didn't have time to change before it started; besides they wanted to see the fireworks first hand.  
  
They paused as they reached the hall that contained the teachers' lounge and coincidentally the doors to the school. They smirked and hid around the corner as they waited for the inevitable.  
  
First there was the sound of the door slamming open, followed closely by the sound of footsteps and then startled screams. Grinning Yusuke and Danielle peered around the corner and began to snicker quietly, trying desperately not to break out into laughter.  
  
The teachers had all run out into the hall as planned, but before they could get even a few feet they slipped on the honey-covered floor courtesy of Kashaku and Rando, and they were now sliding down the hall towards the doors collecting the honey on their butts as they went along.  
  
They were all spinning out of control, trying to stop, but they couldn't. The pair who had slicked the floor with mass amounts of honey had made plenty sure of that! As the teachers reached the end of the hall, they flew out the doors, which just 'happened' to be wide opened, before tumbling down onto the soft grass of the schoolyard.  
  
Immediately Rando and Kashaku shut the large set of double doors behind them before locking them to ensure that the teachers wouldn't be able to escape. Danielle and Yusuke ran around the corner they had been hiding behind and slid gracefully down the honeyed hall on their feet before the crashed lightly into the closed doors. They laughed at their own klutziness before the four pranksters all crowded around the windows to await the other's handiwork that would top off a perfectly executed prank.  
  
They didn't have to wait long before the sprinkler system turned on and began to wet the lawn. Not with water mind you, where would the fun in that be? Oh no, thanks to Kin and Youko the water had been replaced with beer for smell and red dye for color. Those two pranksters were currently sitting in Youko's car at a safe distance away laughing their heads off at the plan's success. And the master minds of the plan(Hiei helped her come up with it) were perched atop the gardener's shed just out of reach of the foul substance that was spraying all over the lawn and the pissed/frantic looking faculty.  
  
Soon the other kids left the cafeteria, their resources gone and they too crowded around the windows to see what it was everyone was laughing at before they saw and broke into laughter themselves.  
  
Eventually the sprinklers shut off revealing a group of very angry and embarrassed teachers who were shivering because of the cold breeze, gagging because of the horrible stench, or just plain ranting because of the prank.  
  
Youko and Kin continued laughing, but when they regained control and were only breaking out into snickers they drove off, it's not like the teachers would actually teach any classes looking, and smelling, like they did.  
  
The group of pranksters that were inside calmly walked out and headed for their cars, they didn't care if they were caught and identified, they didn't even care if they got in a lot of trouble. They waved cheerily at the teachers before snickering and continuing on their way.  
  
Lastly Hiei and Mizuna slid off the top of the roof and landed gracefully in front of the teachers. Their faces were emotionless as they regarded the faculty before their lips quirked up into identical smirks.  
  
"YOU!!! I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS!!!!!!!" The vice principal cried shaking an infuriated finger at the stoic couple.  
  
"For what?" Hiei asked with an arrogant smirk plastered onto his face.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point at people, it's rude." Mizuna added with a mask of practiced innocence.  
  
"You, you hooligans did this!" Cried out another outraged teacher.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Either way you have no proof." The blue-eyed girl smiled sweetly. "No jury in the world would convict us. And if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere more urgent to be."  
  
They both gave one final smirk before going to their vehicles. "Hiei, did you pick up the 'baby' we're supposed to be taking care of?"  
  
An annoyed look passed over his features before he scooped up something round and white from his backpack and tossed to Mizuna.  
  
She held in her hands what appeared to be a baby-sized egg in a diaper. "What do we do with this thing again?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "We treat it like a regular baby... 'feed' it, wash it, burp it, play with it, all that crap."  
  
She looked at him and they exchanged a glance. "Hack it?"  
  
He nodded affirmation. "Can you do it here or do you need some other tools?"  
  
Mizuna shrugged slightly. "It would be easier if I used my tools. I'll take it to my house and work on it after swim class."  
  
Hiei nodded again before speeding off somewhere. The blue-haired teen watched him as he left before leaving herself. "Good work Kohaku... Just like that..." Mizuna beamed down at the little boy as he expertly kicked through the water. Scooping the adorable little boy out of the water she gently placed him down on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Great job, all of you! You're getting so much better!" The little kids all grinned cutely.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever be as good as you Ms. Mizuna?" One of the younger girls asked.  
  
The water demoness smiled at her and nodded. "If you practice hard enough."  
  
"Ms. Mizuna, Ms. Mizuna!!!" She looked up at the little girl who was waving her arm wildly around in the air.  
  
"Yes, Ren?"  
  
"Ms. Mizuna, can you show us a dive before we haft to go? Pwease!?!" She asked cutely while all the other children nodded frantically in agreement.  
  
"Alright... But just then one, your parents are waiting." She pulled herself out of the water and walked over to the high dive.  
  
Walking confidently to the edge of the board, she jumped once before launching herself into the air. She began with a front flip that ended just as gravity began to pull her down, then she began to spin and just before she hit the water she straightened out and entered the water in a perfect dive as usual.  
  
Coming up a few seconds later she managed to catch a few phrases of what the kids were saying about her dive.  
  
"That one's my favorite!" "No, I liked the one she did yesterday!" "But what about that other one she did last week?"  
  
Walking out of the water by using a ladder, she wrung out her long hair before ushering the children inside to meet up with their parents. Closing the door behind the last one, she began to walk back to the pool for a few laps, only to be stopped by the door opening again.  
  
"Ms. Mizuna-" The secretary was cut short by children's voices chanting. "Ms. Mizuna's got a boyfriend!!!" over and over again.  
  
She sweatdropped before stepping inside to see what they were singing about. Standing in a ring of dancing children stood a very ticked looking fire demon.  
  
"Hiei... meet my class, class, meet Hiei." For a second she was worried that he was going to kill the little kids... But instead he picked two of them up.  
  
"Hn. Mizuna, this is my little sister Yukina, and her best friend Kyoko. They're interested in joining your class..."  
  
She smiled at them. "Of course! I'll get them signed up tomorrow, but for now, what do you two say to some ice cream? Hiei's buying!!!"  
  
'She really is a different person when she's around kids...' Hiei noted mentally. Not that it was a bad thing, just different...

: : fin : :

. :Leiko walks into the room, looks at the lawyers who are sobbing at her statues feet, gives them a weird look but otherwise ignores them: .

Leiko: I'm dooooooone Kin-chan, so you can shut up already!!!  
  
Kin: FINALLY!!!  
  
Leiko: Next chapter, Kin vs. Youko fans!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Youko fans: Get ready bitch, no one steals out Youko-chan!!!  
  
Kin: That's it. There's going to be a WWF Smack down up in here!!!  
  
Mizuna: Did you just say "up in here"?  
  
Kin: I hate you.  
  
Kashaku: And I get to meet Rando's ex! How fun!!!  
  
Danielle: You're seriously going to hurt that girl aren't you?  
  
. :Kashaku stares at her innocently: .  
  
Kashaku: I'm sure I have no idea _what_ you're talking about...  
  
Hiei: Read and review, or I'm sending Kyoko to your house to be _your_ little sister's best friend.  
  
Readers: And that would be bad... how?  
  
. :Kyoko randomly appears on a reader's head: .  
  
Kyoko: Nothing, he's just being melodramatic. Bad, bad melodramatic boy!!! 


	12. Sang Bleu

Disclaimer: I'm listening to music. And if you already knew that then… AH STALKER!

:Leiko glares warily out her window:

Leiko: Damn stalkers…

Kashaku: You have stalkers?

Leiko: No.

Kin: Then why are you glaring out your window?

Leiko: Because I can.

Mizuna: And you said 'damn stalkers…' because…?

:Leiko shrugs:

Leiko: Because it's fun to say.

Lawyers: And you said that you don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because?

Leiko: Because I don't. Hey wait a minute!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kin's golden eyes glared into Youko's daring him to finish the motion he had started… And sadly enough for him, he did. His soft lips brushed against her cheek lightly before he dodged the fist aimed at his head. Then, with a mischievous grin he disappeared into the crowd heading to his next class.

The golden haired girl continued glaring at him until the last flash of silver was gone, only then did she allow a slight smile to play on her lips. Turning around the small smile turned into a full-blown sappy I'm-in-love-so-the-rest-of-you-can-all-go-to-hell look.

And then it fell easily into the death glare she had come to be known by. "Can I help you?" Her voice was cold and menacing, meant to scare away the bravest of foes… or in this case, a group of preppy looking girls who all had "We Love Youko" shirts on.

"Yeah! You'd better stay away from Youko-sama or else!" Kin's golden eyes glared down into the leader's green eyes.

"Make me." Her voice was calm, but more of the deadly calm before some psychotic killer shoots you kind of calm then an actually serene kind of calm.

None of the fan girls so much as flinched at her tone. "Fine, we will! Just you wait! We WILL have our Youko back! He's much to good for a tomboy lowlife like you anyway!"

Kin cracked her knuckles. That's it, they were dead! … Well, they would have been if the bell hadn't rung signaling that they were all late for class. Not that Kin really minded, but the bell made her glance up which gave the rabid girls a chance to disappear in hopes of creeping their enemy out. It didn't work. "Great, now where did those bimbos go?"

-:-

"Mari Sekimoto?" The girl's head turned upward at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?" Her voice was questioning, but not overly interested, that is until she saw who was talking to her. Her dark almond shaped eyes found themselves staring into pools of sapphire blue.

Before Mizuna could open her mouth, Mari responded. "Don't bother, I already know your name, and about the tournament so just go straight to the point."

The water demoness cocked an eyebrow at the girl's straightforward manner, but otherwise she remained indifferent to the display. "Alright. I want you to be an announcer at the tournament. Due to your… special abilities, I am confident that you can handle anyone who doesn't like the way you call."

Mari nodded before shrugging with a smile. "Sure. Why not, I'm in."

Mizuna offered her a pleased/semi-nonexistent smile in return. "Just to satisfy my own curiosity, what are you reading?"

The dark haired girl left her smile in place before flipping the book so that the girl next to her could read it.

"Ah yes, a history of the cultural revolution of Moue. Good book, the writer's one of my favorites."

"Oh, you've read it?"

"A few years ago. If you like that you should try some of his other works, he'd not the best writer, but he picks interesting topics, and his views are in depth and amazingly accurate." Mari nodded and smiled at Mizuna before her view shifted to something in the distance and she regained a bored look.

"What?" Mizuna cocked an eyebrow, not bothering to turn around to see who, or what the other girl was looking at.

"Hiei's walking over here…"

Mizuna frowned ever so slightly. "Is there something wrong with that?" To anyone, her voice remained as aloof as always, but there was a slightly challenging glint in her eye.

"Of course there is, while I have nothing against Hiei personally, he's one of the few males I can tolerate, he just has fans… annoying, high-pitched fans that flock about and threaten any girl he comes in contact with…"

"Ah. Previous experience I assume?"

"Yup… we were partners on some project or other… I ended up having to hide in a tree just to get away from those harpies…"

"Hey." Hiei's soft, yet masculine voice drifted over to them as he announced his arrival.

"Hey Hiei…" Mari's voice was resigned as she contemplated whether or not he had already been seen talking to her, and whether she could sneak away before that happened.

"The bell's about to ring, Mari, meet us for lunch… actually just meet us here and we'll decide where to go together." Having decided that, Mizuna turned heel and began to walk away, Hiei following behind as a silent shadow.

When they were out of earshot, he shot a glance at her. "Baby?"

Mizuna smirked evilly. "Shut off, with fond memories of all of our many hours of parenthood embedded in its hardware."

"Good. How mad do you figure they'll be?"

"How much do you figure we really care?"

Hiei smirked. "I'm guessing somewhere between zero and none."

-:-

Kashaku twirled her hair idly while staring out the window, completely ignoring the increasingly frustrated teacher that was trying to talk to her.

'I wonder what Rando-chan is doing…'

Blinking her shimmering yellow eyes, the outside world came into focus, and with it came someone that made her heart beat go into overtime. She smiled brightly, still ignoring her teacher, but then her face settled into an evil glare. The teacher took one look at her face and immediately ran out of the classroom muttering something about going to the teachers lounge.

Slowly Kashaku rose from her desk and with one last look at the window, stormed out, leaving behind a classroom full of people going in and out of shock.

Her aura swirled darkly around her form, catching the attention and instant fear of many people scattered throughout the hall. Without doing anything consciously, her aura lashed out and slammed open doors as well as knocking people painfully out of her way.

The huge, heavy double doors to the school stood before the enraged teen. Bringing her hands up, the usually cheery redhead placed them lightly on the door before shoving them open causing them to bang loudly as they slammed into the school walls.

The couple in the schoolyard turned instantly, caught completely off guard by the threatening sound. But instead of finding someone even remotely threatening, they saw a smiling, seemingly happy girl with long blood red hair and glowing yellow eyes.

She walked over to them casually, which, had they known her better would have been a clue to her mood. Kashaku wrapped both of her arms around Rando's waist possessively and laid her head down on his shoulder before smiling pointedly at the woman standing, in her opinion, way to close to her boyfriend.

"Who the hell are you!" Kashaku's yellow eyes narrowed at the yelling woman. Before they closed completely as she smiled an overly happy grin.

"_I'm_ Rando's girlfriend, and you're relation to him is…?" Her voice was sweet and light, but Rando, to his credit, caught the note of steel fury in it.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND I AM!" The blond girl looked indignant (like she knows what that means! LOSER!) and her green eyes flashed in annoyance.

"No sweetie, you're obviously confused. _I'm_ his girlfriend, and he's _my_ boyfriend. That's the way the world works, and you just need to let go and move on." Kashaku had stepped away from Rando for the moment, and was patting the girl's shoulders with a sympathetic look on her face like she would have used had a freshmen had the misfortune of insulting Kin.

"NO HE'S NOT! RANDO TELL HER!" The girl demanded, glaring at her so-delusionally-called boyfriend.

Rando shook his head slightly and gave her a weird look before stepping back and slinging an arm around Kashaku's shoulders. "See, you just have to accept it. But if there are any 'stalker' notions in your head, you should get rid of them because I'm the only one allowed to stalk him."

"HA! You admit that it's stalking!"

"Whatever are you talking about boyfriend-dear?" Kashaku smiled at him innocently, as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

The tall red-haired man glared at her before rolling his eyes and flashing her a smile. "You're so irritating." Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, both of them completely ignoring the blond woman.

"What're you doing here anyway, boyfriend-chan?" Kashaku smiled cutely at him, knowing perfectly well that her saying 'boyfriend' continually was pissing the older woman off. Apparently the woman was ignored, but not forgotten.

From out of nowhere, Rando pulled out a bouquet of blood red roses and handed them to his kawaii(cute) girlfriend. "I was hoping you would feel like ditching school." He gave her a sexy smirk, to which she responded with a cute smile of her own.

"Of course! I think I just sent our principal to a mental institution anyway." Kashaku grinned slightly as men dressed all in white ran past her and into the school. She shrugged slightly at his raised eyebrow before smiling innocently and blinking her suddenly childlike eyes. "I thought I was ordering a pizza… really I did." They exchanged a look before they both began laughing… Well, Kashaku laughed lightly, Rando just kind of chuckled deeming that 'laughing' was not manly/demonly.

"So where are we going boyfriend-chan?" She had obviously decided upon his new nickname, it just kinda fit… since Rando-chan didn't quite flow.

"Some fancy ass French restaurant." The tall male shrugged slightly, an annoyed look passing his features.

"Not worth your time to bother with the name?"

"Never is." Kashaku smiled brightly at him and nodded her head in understanding.

"Should I change?" Her yellow gaze swept down her rather… laidback attire, and then thought of herself in a fancy restaurant next to her business suit wearing boyfriend, and then just add some snobby morons… yeah, that could work actually… She grinned slightly. "On second thought, this'll work."

Rando smirked at her, silently agreeing with her effort to give snooty old bags a heart attack. Slipping his arm around her waist, he led her to his super nice car, brushing past the blond woman without a glance.

-:-Fancy pants French restaurant-:-

The restaurant was known for only allowing the most exclusive clientele to enter. Its décor was a light cream with gold trim and many immaculately assorted plants. It's lights cast a golden glow across the room, and it's large crystal chandelier glittered with a light of it's own.

The occupants were all old people, or ugly looking adults who seemed to have a permanent sneer plastered onto their faces. Each of the faces turned, ready to either scorn, or kiss up to the new person or people (I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY PERSONS! Just a personal issue of mine, its not grammatically incorrect or anything.).

First Rando stepped in, looking as if he belonged, yet was better than the others. He had a bored façade on, as well as a dark gray Armani suit and a black silk tie. Hungrily, the other occupants connected him as the CEO of Keir, the largest most successful company in the world. (I mean seriously, Rando's richer then Bill Gates, in fact, Gates is to him, like…. Uh… a third world hobo is to us. Yeah, that's it! THE PERFECT ANOLOGY:Evil laughter: Okay, u know, not really, but I said third world hobo, what could be better? Alrighty, now I'm done.)

And then came the 'outsider'… First the people only saw the silhouette of a female form because of the sunlight from behind creating a glare, and then she stepped inside, and the door closed behind her. All of the patron's mouths dropped open, and they all lost their dumb look of superiority in favor of the more fitting façade of just looking dumb.

Kashaku smiled, though it was not her usual innocent smile, it was still sweet, and yet somehow incredibly mature. Brushing her hair over her shoulder she tilted her head to face Rando and linked arms with him, all in one fluid movement. He raised an eyebrow at her unusual behavior, but she just gave him a knowing wink.

Walking up to the panicking maître d', Rando smirked evilly at the trembling man, knowing he was only making it harder on him.

"I'd like a table for two." His voice was commanding and cold, and he purposefully left out the 'please' that usually goes at the end.

"I-I I'm s-s-s-sorry sir, b-but, h-her clo-clothing is, it's not… quite… up to standards?" The poor man looked as if he was about to wet himself, and Kashaku, knowing her boyfriend had sharp senses, swooped in and rescued them all from having to deal with the stench.

"Not up to standards? Well excuse me for doing my job; is it my fault that my boyfriend wanted to take me to eat immediately, giving me no time to change from my modeling clothes? And as for your 'standards' this outfit is on the _cover_ of Vogue, and if you have a problem with this outfit, then you should take it up with the fashion designers that set the trends for the entire world, I'm sure they'd just _love_ a fashion impaired moron's opinion, really." Everything about Kashaku at that moment spoke, offended-super-model-on-a-rampage-run-or-have-your-clothing-insulted. Giving the man one last glare, she turned to her boyfriend.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted, apparently they're doing so well that they do not have need of our patronage… _ever_." And with that, the maître d's resolve died a horribly messy death, and he bowed his head with hasty apologies as he led them to the best table there, the wine of their choice being free of course.

After the waiter had left to bring them their wine and give them time to decide on their food, Rando turned to Kashaku with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

The bouncy redhead smiled brightly, her usual innocence back in place. "What the hell was what boyfriend-chan?"

"Kashaku…" He allowed his voice to trail off threateningly while she pouted across the table from him.

"Well, I was thinking and since I am wearing something that is usually for a teenager, which I am, and yet, kinda not, I didn't want everyone to think you were a pedophile or something." She smiled at him brightly before taking a sip of her water with a lime wedge.

Rando's eyes practically popped out of his head, and his mouth hung open, but had Kashaku not been staring at him praying for such a reaction, she would have missed it because in the next millisecond it was gone and replaced by a more dignified, bloodthirsty demon worthy look.

"Good point…" He conceded, deciding that the other costumers were worth a glance, at least while his date had that smug smile on her face.

"I thought so." And then the waiter bustled back, almost spilling the fine vintage champagne on Rando; keyword there between his living or dying is 'almost'.

The second he turned, Kashaku's 'model' mask was in position. "Rando, go ahead and order for me? I haven't had the chance to come her yet."

The waiter snorted, obviously thinking that she was to poor to dine there. Sadly, Kashaku noticed and decided that once again she would have to intervene. "Of course Mizu-chan said that the food wasn't all that bad, though really you can get better if you go to this little Italian restaurant that's by UT. It's simply delicious! We'll have to fly there sometime." She gave him a sweet smile, which he accepted with a slight smirk. (A/N: It's Bertonelli's… or something… it's right by the UT language arts building, down the street from this pizza place, trust me, the food is AMAZING!)

-:-

Mizuna brushed her long hair over her shoulder and walked up behind her prospective new friend. "Mari, we're going to Chez Pierre, moronic name, respectable food."

"Isn't that the super exclusive restaurant that you have to be a billionaire just to stand outside of it…?" Her voice was bland to start off with before becoming vaguely curios with a hint of sarcasm, "Or something, those idiots that named it 'Chez Pierre' couldn't they think of something more… I don't know, not stupid?"

Mizuna gave her a dry look. "Apparently not… sad really. We'll have to take the matter up with Hiei."

"Why Hiei?" Once again Mari's voice had gone bland, as she resumed brushing her medium length black hair, occasionally stopping at a tangle, or to admire one of her bright red streaks.

"He owns it, his dad gave it to him because… I actually don't know. Probably couldn't think of anything else to get him." Mizuna shrugged slightly, her tone telling the other girl that she didn't actually care.

Mari gave the pale girl an evil grin. "Is the ever stoic Mizuna gossiping?"

The girl in question raised an eyebrow and gave the taller girl a bland look. "Hardly, I do not gossip, and neither, does it seem, do you."

The tan girl smiled vaguely before it suddenly twisted into a look of pure venom as she spotted something in the distance. "Are we leaving soon? I get the feeling that we're about to be 'intimidated' or whatever it is that those psychotic loons count as such."

"Rabid fan girls?"

"Yup…"

"Damn… I guess we can go now, I'll just call Hiei and tell him we're leaving." Mari nodded at the suggestion and waved slightly before making her way over to a small black jaguar convertible.

Mizuna gave a slight wave in return, cell phone in hand and the speed dial pressed. Nonchalantly glancing both ways along the road, she crossed the parking lot, listening to her silver flip phone play random pieces of classical music as she had programmed it to do instead of ringing.

Walking briskly across the parking lot, she waited for Hiei to pick up so she could see whether she should wait and hitch a ride with him, or whether she should simply drive there by herself.

Hearing the sound of a phone being picked up, she began talking, knowing Hiei probably wouldn't want to waist time with the formalities. "Chez Pierre, should I just leave or wait for you?"

"I'll be at my car in five minutes." Then there was a click, signaling that he had hung up, not that it bothered Mizuna because she had closed her phone the instant the words had left his mouth.

Pausing at her own car, she ran a hand lazily up it's sleek black body as she made her way to the driver's side. Opening the door, she leaned in and flicked a switch before stepping back and watching with satisfaction as a coat of water slithered over the car covering it completely before disappearing, leaving the occasional glimmer of warning to any carjackers… if they tried ANYTHING with her baby, they were, for lack of a more specific term, screwed.

Smiling briefly at her own, rather violent, car lock, she turned on her heel and walked down the line of cars, across the deserted soccer field and into the eastern parking lot where she knew Hiei had parked his car.

Ignoring the sound of motorcycle engines being revved, she continued to make her way across the grassy plain, assuming that the sounds were coming from one parking lot or another. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when a rather large group of motorcycles, and their riders of course, swooped in front of her, cutting her off before they completely surrounded her.

Blinking once in mild surprise, the small girl raised an eyebrow, silently asking them what the hell they were doing in her way. After a second of silence, during which the 'head' biker or whatever, was pulling his helmet off, she decided that she really didn't care.

Choosing not to step foreword, seeing as how it would bring her closer to the idiots blocking her way, she gave those in front of her a disdainful look of pure annoyance. "Is there a reason you're in my way, or do you just randomly ride through soccer fields and make a complete circle?"

The leader had finished taking off his helmet and was now giving her a sickening (to her) smirk. "Feisty aren't we?"

Mizuna gave him a dry look and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, barely, but she managed it. "Not interested."

The blond boy's smirk turned into a malevolent grin. "Well that's just to bad for you, 'cause I am. And what I want, I get."

Sighing in annoyance, the water demoness gave in and rolled her eyes before settling a deadpan stare on the cause of her aggravation. "How do you figure?"

"I run this city." His voice was more or less calm, but rather prideful. His brown eyes were fixated on her every move and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Really?" Thinking it over for a second, she decided once again to play the boyfriend card. "Because I'm fairly certain that my boyfriend and his friends 'run' this city."

The blond boy shook his head with a laugh before settling a glare on her. "Well then you've been lied to, because _I_ run this city."

"Since when?" Hiei's cold voice floated across the group, and everyone froze in terror, except Mizuna who just smirked in his direction.

Hiei's face remained coldly passive as he walked up to stand beside his 'girlfriend'. Narrowing his ruby red eyes, he glared angrily at the cowering group of boys. Slipping an arm around Mizuna's waist, he led her past the annoying bikers, and over to his black Porsche.

"Who were they?"

Hiei shrugged slightly in an uncaring manner. "Some street gang or other… I think they're under Yusuke's command or something. I don't know."

"Don't know or don't care?"

"Both."

Nodding in acceptance, Mizuna slid into the passenger seat while Hiei got into the driver's side and they were off, breaking every speed law known to man, and still not hitting anything.

-:-

Kin sat quietly in her class, glaring off into space and muttering about having to kill a bunch of girls. This was her first class of the day, and all of her friends were in there with her, including her boyfriend.

Earlier Youko walked her to their class, but then he had to go do some kendo captain stuff, but then he came back for class, after the bell of course just to piss the teachers off. Now he was sitting contentedly in his seat, a happy smirk in place as he thought of kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, and still being alive afterwards. He was also quite thrilled to note that someone had pissed Kin off after he had left so she wasn't after his blood at the moment.

Stretching his arms above his head, he leaned back in his chair, still ignoring the teacher. After a few minutes of contentment, he decided that perhaps it would be in everyone's best interests if he snapped his gorgeous girlfriend out of whatever psychotic killing spree mood she was in.

Leaning over out of his chair, he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek for the second time that day, and smirked arrogantly when she froze, and allowed a small smile to cross her features. Then she snapped out of it, her evil and sappy moods canceling each other out leaving her with… what one could assume passed for her 'normal' behavior.

The bell rang shortly there after, and Youko kissed her on the cheek again before walking away quickly, so that when she came out of her little happy moment she wouldn't kill him.

Kin glared angrily in the direction he had left, consequently scaring the shit outta a small group of freshmen that had the misfortune of being in her way. "Stupid boy…" She muttered, more than mildly annoyed that he had her acting like some stupid lovesick schoolgirl.

Her next class was uneventful, but her third hour class was just a bit on the creepy side. There she was, staring off into space, when suddenly the teacher got this frightened look on her face and ran out of the room, muttering something about going to the teachers lounge. Kin, wanting to know what the hell was going on, turned around in her seat, only to find a very angry Kashaku storming past her and out of the room.

Raising an eyebrow, the blond got out of her seat and walked over to the window to see what had gotten her sister so riled up. There was Rando, and then there was some random blond chick clinging to him. Nothing for her to be worried about, Kin supposed, judging from the way her sister's new boyfriend looked like he was going to commit suicide if the girl kept touching him… but then, suicide might be a small kink in their relationship.

Walking back over to her own desk, she pulled out a game boy and began playing some random, gory game that she couldn't remember the name of.

Twenty minutes and over a hundred now-headless opponents later, the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Standing up, she walked out the door, her eyes fixed on the game screen. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she felt an arm slip around her shoulder; instead she opened her mouth to ask where they were having lunch… But that was when she caught his reflection on her game screen, and he sure as hell wasn't her boyfriend. Playing her game one-handed, she brought up her other hand to where his rested on her shoulder, then she grabbed it in a tight grip and swung it down with so much force that the boy was flipped onto his back. Then she brought her other hand back to the game and continued playing and walking as if that little episode had never even happened.

Suddenly Youko materialized out of nowhere and kissed her on the cheek. "We're going to Chez Pierre for lunch."

Kin pressed the pause button before turning to stare at him. "Chez Pierre…?"

He shrugged slightly, a frown taking over his features. "Yeah… we REALLY gotta talk to Hiei about that name…"

She nodded in agreement before turning back to her game. "Seriously." She muttered as she began to decapitate her opponents.

Without further incident the ethereal couple made it through the parking lot, into Youko's car, and through an outrageous amount of traffic in very little time thanks to what the silver Kitsune, though no one else, would call driving.

Thankfully Kin had grown accustomed to her boyfriends 'driving' and was not bothered in the slightest when he began doing crazy stunts that would have made most people never want to go near a car again. When they reached the restaurant, Youko pulled into the parking lot at a mild 87 miles per hour before stopping on a dime, right in front of a very pale valet that looked as if his whole life had just passed before his eyes, and it probably had… hope it wasn't too boring for him.6737787 $100

Stepping out of the car, the tall Kitsune tossed the twitching boy his keys and told him, and I quote, "No crazy driving. If you steal my car, I'm going to wreck all of the other cars in this lot, except for the one I steal as a replacement." Then he gave the boy a feral smile before leading his videogame-playing girlfriend into the restaurant.

"No crazy driving?" She questioned incredulously, her eyes never leaving the game she held in her hands.

Youko smirked slightly and tightened his hold around her waist. "He wouldn't be able to pull it off like I do." He said arrogantly, and yet, it was the truth, very few people could get away with his kind of driving without totaling the cars, and inflicting very painful wounds unto themselves and others.

Stepping into the restaurant, Kin saved the game and turned it off, directing her attention to the host that was looking at them like he was about to wet himself. Raising an eyebrow at him, she glanced at her boyfriend just to make sure he didn't randomly have a very large weapon he was threatening the poor man with. Nope, he seemed to be just as in the dark as she was, though he certainly looked more amused about this situation… Wait a second; the man was staring at Youko!

Turning her head and glaring at her boyfriend, she poked him in the arm and raised an eyebrow silently asking what the hell he had done to the poor man to beget such a response.

"I honestly have no idea…" The tall Kitsune said with a disinterested shrug. Walking over to the cowering man, he noticed Kashaku and Rando sitting a few yards away, still waiting for their food. "We'll be sitting with them." Youko said simply, pointing to the redheaded couple.

"I'm s-sorry s-sir, b-but y-you c-ca-cannot eat here dressed in such attire!" At first he was stuttering horribly, but then he crammed the rest of his sentence together making it come out as more of a squeak than the stutter of before. What was with these casually dressed people insisting on eating at the five-star restaurant without a reservation even!

Just then, another couple walked in, followed by a silent girl who was taking in her new surroundings with pointed disinterest. All were in casual clothing.

Hiei noticed the annoyed glares he and his companions were getting from the other, formally dressed customers, and had to suppress the sudden urge to roll his eyes. Strolling confidently over to the host, he glared evilly at the man, fully intending to make the fool even more uncomfortable then he already was.

Seeing Rando and Kashaku out of the corner of his eye, Hiei turned away from the cowering man, deeming his presence unnecessary. He began walking away from the entrance, motioning for the others to follow him, but then two very large, supposedly 'intimidating' men stepped into his path. Rolling his eyes, he gave the two men an annoyed look and awaited their reason for being in his way.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you and your party to leave."

"Why…?" Hiei asked in a bored tone, not even finding the strength within himself to be annoyed anymore.

"Because what you're wearing is against our restaurants dress code." The host answered snootily, feeling more in control now that he was being backed up.

"There is no dress code for this restaurant." Mizuna pointed out, stepping up to be next to Hiei. "Don't bother protesting," She continued as she saw their mouths open to protest, "Call the owner if you don't believe me."

The maître d' glanced anxiously at the other customers who were watching this little fiasco. "Fine, but once I do so will you leave without a fuss?" He inquired, turning his attention back to their little group.

"Of course." The water demoness answered calmly, trying to keep an evil smirk from forming on her face.

Primly the over-paid waiter walked back over to his little podium and pulled a sleek black cell phone from its depths. Giving them a snooty look, he pressed number one on the speed dial and held it up to his ear while waiting for their elusive owner to pick up.

A light ringing sound filled the air as Hiei slowly lifted his own cell phone from his pocket. Bringing it up to his ear with a superiorly challenging look at the host, he answered. "Hello?"

The man went deathly pale as he checked the number, just to be sure he had it correct. Instantly he rushed over to them, bowing and blubbering apologies. It was really quite pathetic. But he was lucky, Hiei honestly didn't care enough to fire the man, he was doing his job, though he really should check to see who exactly, he was about to throw out of the restaurant. And, as such, the fire koorime voiced his opinion before walking over to a large table in the middle of the room and sitting down, nodding his head to Rando to show that should he choose he was welcome to move tables and sit with them.

Mizuna followed and sat down next to him, and soon the others joined them as well, including Rando and Kashaku who had decided to switch tables.

When they were all seated, waiters rushed over, intent on impressing the boss and keeping their jobs. After orders were taken, the waiters rushed off again and the table was left to talk about things.

"First order of business." Mizuna said calmly, her voice slicing through all the comments people were about to make. "Hiei," Here she turned to face him, an odd look on her face. "Why the hell is this place called 'Chez Pierre'?"

His ruby red eyes stared deeply into her own before he turned away with an uncaring shrug. "Don't look at me, I didn't name this place."

From across the table Mareska twitched and hit her head with her book. "AGH! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS ROUND, HOLY AND BEING BREAKFAST BY-PRODUCTS SOMEONE EXPLAIN THE REASON BEHIND THE NAME!" Then she blinked and smiled sweetly as everyone in the restaurant stared at her. "What?"

Kashaku, ignoring the snooty morons that were glaring at them, nodded her head in agreement. "I know! It's driving me up the freaking wall!"

Kin also nodded and turned to glare at the black haired boy that was studiously ignoring everyone in favor of calling someone on his cell phone. After dialing the number, he set the phone down in the middle of the table. "Ask her."

"Hello?" A melodious female voice came from the phone as everyone looked between it and Hiei with apprehension.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he expanded on his explanation seeing as they all suffered from short-term memory loss. "She named the restaurant." He said coldly.

Brushing a stray lock of hair back over her shoulder, Mizuna turned her attention to her pretend boyfriend. "She?" Her voice was neutral, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel irritated, the reason for her anger escaping her.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he looked contemptuously at his phone. "My… mother." He practically spat the word out as if it was so dirty he had to get it out of his mouth.

"Your mother…? I thought she was dead…" Youko mused, his arm tightening around his girlfriend as he felt her begin to lunge at something, or more likely, someone.

"She is dead… just not quite as permanently as I would like." He responded dryly, his cold gaze never drifting from the phone where his mother's voice could still be heard.

:Meanwhile, at the same table, just with different participants, an equally interesting conversation was being held over the name of the illustrious restaurant:

"Hello?" The woman's voice came again, though this time there was a mildly annoyed undertone to it.

"Good afternoon. My name is Rando Keir-" The red-haired demon began, only to be cut off by the most sickeningly sweet voice possible.

"Rando Keir? Owner of Keir Industries?"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance the tall CEO could only pray that he wasn't about to be hit on by some random halfwit that was obviously after his money. "Yes, I am merely calling to ask you a question. I am at Chez Pierre with my girlfriend, and she wishes to know the reason behind the name."

Seemingly not put off by the 'girlfriend' comment, the woman continued to talk in her sugary sweet voice, annoying the hell out of everyone who was focusing on this conversation. "Oh, well you see I went to Paris for my vacation, you know being a leading supermodel is quite stressful. And I simply loved the French cuisine, so when my ex-husband called me, something about a birthday present for my son or something, I chose 'Chez Pierre' because it's just so… foreign! Don't you think?"

"No, that's a stupid reason to match a stupid name!" Kin yelled angrily, that woman's voice was creeping her out, plus it really was quite idiotic.

"What would you know you stupid uncultured whore!" Twitching, the tall blond Kitsune lunged for the phone, intending to destroy it, because that was as close as she could get to killing the woman on the other line. Luckily for Hiei's phone, her boyfriend was paying enough attention to halt her anger-induced attack.

Turning his golden gaze to the object of her hatred, he raised an eyebrow as he heard an annoying voice continue to defend the stupid-ass restaurant name while occasionally throwing in random insults about his girlfriend. Reaching across the table, he pressed the 'End' button, effectively cutting the sickening woman off before tossing the phone to his moody friend.

"Now that we have that 'mystery' cleared up, I feel that our next order of business should be to rename this place, because it's a stupid candy-ass name, and I hate that woman's guts." Kin stated firmly, though what hating that woman had to do with _anything_ was beyond them, everyone simply nodded their heads in agreement. It really was a stupid name.

"What do you think of Sang Bleu?" Mareska offered after a few moments of silence.

"Blue blood, hm?" Rando nodded slightly in agreement. Answers ranging from "Perfect!" to "Acceptable." were given, and so the name was to be changed.

"Alright, now that that's settled…" Mizuna paused and pulled a few papers out of her pocket before handing them over to Mari. "There's the information about the tournament, however you're going to need a partner, though I don't have anyone in mind I can find someone if you have no suggestions."

Mari shook her head slightly while her dark eyes scanned the creamy white pages. "My boyfriend will help…" She said quietly, her thoughts focused on the details of the tournament.

"That's fine." Mizuna replied with an affirmative nod. Then, their food came, they ate, drank and made merry, for tomorrow they could all die. But they didn't because they kicked that mugger's ass. Quite funny really, but that's a story for another time.

(A/N: Hehe, jk, and onward!)

After their scrumptious lunch, Kashaku stood up with a sweet smile on her face, and a firm grip on her boyfriend's hand. "HIEI'S PAYING!" She shouted loudly before she began running out of the restaurant, dragging Rando along behind her with a slightly confused look on his face. They were closely followed by the Kitsune demons, and even Mari disappeared from the table in the commotion.

Rolling his ruby red eyes, Hiei shook his head at their stupidity. Flipping open his wallet he threw some bills on the table and stood up to leave, offering his hand to Mizuna because she didn't seem inclined to get up and he was ready to leave.

She took it and he pulled her out of the chair before nodding to the maître d'. Then they left the restaurant and headed back to school with very few incidents in between. And by incidents I mean they were almost killed by some crazy maniac driver, but Hiei melted the pavement the other car was driving on so that it couldn't move anymore. Stupid drunken bastards…

Sadly, the couple reached the school seconds too late as the bell rang. Usually it was beneath them, but this WAS their favorite class… psychology to be exact. The teacher was an older man named Mr. Wu who was really quite amusing. Everything he taught, he and an interesting story to accompany it, he kept his class entertained to the very end, and everyone, even if they wouldn't admit it, was sad to leave his class at the end of the day. But back on track, with a quick nod to each other, they took off at breakneck speeds, but to a normal person, or even an abnormally fast demon, they were there one instant, and gone the next, not even a breeze was left in their wake.

They reappeared just inside the classroom as the bell's final rings faded away. They each nodded politely at their teacher before sitting down in their front row seats. A few classes later, school was released for the day.

-:-

Just so we're clear, Yusuke and Danielle skipped school and were at the arcade all day. :zooms in on arcade, and just as we're about to enter…: "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID OVERGROWN LIZARD! THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO TRY TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH WHEN WE HAVE FUTURISTIC LASER GUNS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Us: Um… maybe we'll just… come back… later…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Leiko: Huzzah! I finished… SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Kin-chan! 'Cause she's one of my bestest friends, and she just got back from Violin camp.

CrimsonSash: Aw! Thank you! NOW UPDATE AGAIN!

:CrimsonSash cracks whip:

Leiko: EEP!

:Mizuna rolls eyes and hands reviews to Leiko while distracting the other authoress with chocolate ice-cream:

Leiko: And here are the answers to your reviews!

Ebbster: Ack! We know, we're sorry:hugs: I'll try to update sooner next time, but inspiration kinda escapes me… But I'm working on it!

Baka Onna Hanyou: Once again, sorry! I try, really I do, but writer's block and all that… not a good excuse, I know, I'll try harder to update sooner.

Mashed Potato Master: Thanks! And I shall… when she's not pissed off at me for answering your review instead of getting up to get my dad for a phone call… Anyways, I'm glad you like it! -

Aisu: Eih… sorry:hands back mangled Kuwabara: he wouldn't stop bothering me…

Greetings from lala land: EVIL DEMON SISTER WHO IS VERY CRANKY!

Kioko: Yeah… not gonna happen chica, love Syd and all, but these OC's are getting outta hand! … well… not really… I just don't feel like it.

Ban: I UPDATED! TEEHEE! As for those stupid rules, screw them and the people who want to report me!

Hiei17: Sorry about the wait:Squee: INU-CHAN AND HIEI-CHAN:runs away from blade wielding fire Koorime: ACK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY CHAN! I SWEAR!

Bleh: Nah, I love my teachers! I just don't seem to like the teachers I made up… oh well, every story needs an evil side villain! -

CrimsonSash: Mwahaha! I updated! Many hugs, and swift updates my friend!

Rando: What the hell is this?

:Rando stares at piece of paper he's supposed to read aloud:

Kashaku: Just say what's on it!

Rando: Okay… something about… a duck suit?

:Kashaku snatches back paper:

Kashaku: Oops, wrong paper. But what my boyfriend-chan means to say is, read and review or he's going to kill you!

Kin: You rhymed.

Kashaku: Yes.

Rando: I saw my name on that paper…

: Rando Glares threateningly at his girlfriend and holds out his hand silently demanding the paper:

Kashaku: Ehehe… it's nothing…

:Kashaku runs out of the room being chased by Rando:

Leiko: Until next time, Wasabi Ginger ice cream is the devil's curse! -


End file.
